Fate
by Roses of angels
Summary: Misaki and Usui are finally dating. Unfortunately, Usui has to go to England to be the heir of his grandfather's company. Misaki's mother dies and her sister goes to live with her dad leaving Misaki alone. Usui comes and takes her to live with him. His grandfather disapproves and tries to get rid of her. What will happen to Misaki?
1. Chapter 1

**Misaki's POV:**

Fireworks bursted in the night sky as we walked our way to the entrance of the school. My cheeks were still burning from the kiss Usui gave me. Usui held my hand tightly.

"Ayuzawa", said Usui softly, "You're face is still red."

I didn't say anything. We snuck out quickly and walked to the train.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You're house", he said.

"W..w..why my house?" I asked.

"Well, I do want to walk you home", he said.

I was still red in the face. We sat next to each other in the train for a while and when it was our stop, we got off and walked slowly to my house. the wind was gently blowing against my skin. When we arrived at my house, we stopped in front of my house. I looked at Usui. He smiled.

"Ayuzawa", he said, "I have to ask you a question."

"W..what?" I asked.

He leaned closer to me. I backed up a bit, but he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Are we official then?" he asked softly.

I blushed and looked away.

"Y...yes", I said quietly.

"What was that?" he asked.

I was blushing so hard. My heart was beating quickly.

"Y..yes", I said a bit louder.

"I can't hear you Ayuzawa", he said.

I pushed him hot.

"You know what, I'm not telling you!" I exclaimed, "See you tomorrow!"

I quickly walked to the door. Usui was still standing there smiling. I felt bad, so I turned around and walked to him quickly. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. Our lips met and I kissed him quickly. I pushed him back and ran inside. I slammed the door closed and breathed in and out quickly.

"You're back", my sister said.

I jumped.

"Ah...yeah I'm back!" I said.

She looked at me with a blank face.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked.

"No no!" I exclaimed quickly, "I'm not blushing! It was just so hot today!"

She looked at me and shrugged.

"Ok then", she said.

I walked to my room quickly and closed my door. I sighed and looked out the window. I got a message from my phone. It was from Usui. What would he say!

" _Ayuzawa, you're so sly. Sweet dreams my cute maid."_

I gripped my phone tightly. I was blushing hard. I started texting him back, but I stopped. I didn't have to answer him. Why would I answer him? I set my phone down and plopped in bed. Tomorrow was the last day of school and it was the start of summer. I closed my eyes waiting for the next day to come.

I walked to school under the cool weather. I was nervous because I had to say a speech to end the school year with. I walked to school and saw Usui there. I quickly avoided him and walked with my friends. Usui was surrounded by girls. He glanced at me and smiled. I froze and ran inside the school.

As the school hours went by, we didn't do anything for a while. Since it was the last day of school. Everyone could walk anywhere within the school. I was practicing my speech in the auditorium. Usui came in and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Wow Ayuzawa", he said, "You're really prepared for this."

"Well, yes of course", I said, "It's the last day of school."

Usui walked up to the stage. There was no one there.

"You have something in your hair", he said.

"Where?" I asked.

He reached for my hair, but he quickly kissed me lightly. I backed up surprised and red.

"Usui!" I exclaimed, "There could've been people here!"

"Well, there aren't", he said.

He kissed me again. I gasped and looked at him.

"Stop", I said.

The bell rang. It signaled that it was time for the speech. Usui came close to me and whispered.

"I will be waiting for you after", he said softly.

I blushed. He walked down from the stage and disappeared in the midst of the students. Once the students came and seated themselves down. I started my speech. It was a very nice long speech. Many were crying. After I finished, the final bell rang. The students cheered and walked out. I walked out after everyone was gone from the auditorium. I thanked the council students for making it a good year and hoped that we could do better next year. I walked out of the school and Usui was there waiting for me.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey", I answered, "Were you waiting here the whole time?"

"Of course", he said.

He walked to me and took my hand.

"Are you going to work?" he asked.

I looked at our hands and looked at him blushing.

"Yes", I said.

"Let's go then", he said.

We walked to the Maid Cafe.

"You never answered my question yesterday", he said.

I looked at him blushing.

"W...w..what question?" I asked.

"Are we official?" he asked.

I didn't say anything.

"I will take that as a yes then", he said.

"H...How can you say that we're official when you didn't even ask me!" I exclaimed, "Y..You don't know my answer!"

"Well you did say yes yesterday", he said teasingly, "So that means we are official."

I blushed and walked ahead quickly.

"Wait for meee Misakiiii', he called out. I walked to the cafe and shut the door on him. I quickly got changed and waited at the front door. When it opened I had to say what I always had to say.

"Welcome back Ma-", I started to say.

It was Usui. He was dressed nicely. I blanked out. How did he change quickly? He walked up to me and smiled.

"Right..t..this way...m...master", I said forcing a smile.

I walked him to his usual table.

"W..what would you like Master?" I asked.

"I would like a cool melon ice cream", he said.

"Alright Master", I said, "It'll be right out."

I took a step back and walked to the kitchen.

"Chef Usui wants melon ice cream", I said.

"Ah Usui's here?" asked Satsuki.

"Yes", I said.

She smiled.

"Are you guys official now?" she asked.

I froze at that answer.

"Y...Y..Yes", I said quietly.

"AHH! YOU'RE SO CUTE MISAKI!" exclaimed Satsuki.

She grabbed me and rubbed her face up and down my cheek. I blushed.

"Satsuki!" I exclaimed.

"What's going on?" asked Honoka.

"Usui and Misaki are dating!" exclaimed Satsuki.

Honoka hugged me too.

"FINALLY!" she exclaimed.

Oh great. Everyone was going to make a big group hug. I gave Usui his ice cream and walked to attend to other customers. After work was over, Usui came to the kitchen and said hello to everyone. They surrounded him and asked him many questions. I was changing and heard them. I blushed. Why did I even tell them?! I could've kept it a secret! A secret! Me and my big mouth. I sighed and walked to the exit. I opened the door and saw Usui there. I jumped back.

"When did you get out here?!" I exclaimed.

"Couple of minutes ago", he said.

"You're such a pervert alien", I grumbled.

He smiled.

"Do you want to come over my place today?" he asked.

"Why not", I replied.

"Wow", he said, "First time that Ayuzawa has agreed with me."

"Just lead the way home baka", I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Hai hai", he said.

He guided me to his house. Of course I didn't need guidance since I've been to his house before. We entered his apartment and I sat down on the couch. He sat down next to me and pinned me on the couch.

"Ayuzawa", he said, "I want some fun."

My ears started to get warm and I pushed him back as hard as I could.

"Y..You pervert!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and sat back on the couch again.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa", he said, "You're so cute."

I blushed and looked down.

"Baka Usui", I said softly, "You're always teasing me."

Usui wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Well, you know how I like seeing your reaction to things", he said.

"I know", I grumbled.

"So it's finally summer", he said, "Have any plans?"

"Well, not really no", I said, "My family and I are just staying just as we are."

"Great", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because", he started to say.

He lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"I'll be spending time with you more than ever", he said.

I blushed.

"U..U...Usui", I stuttered.

"Yes my princess?" he asked.

"I...I want to go somewhere with you", I said.

"Where?' he asked surprised.

"I...I want to go on a date", I said.

He smiled and touched my cheek.

"You're so cute, Ayuzawa", he said.

I blushed and looked at him angrily.

"Aw Ayuzawa, don't make that face", he said sweetly.

He kissed my forehead and leaned against me.

"Stay here for the night", he said.

"B..But", I started to say, "I n..n..need to go home!"

"Call your mom", he said, "If you can stay at my house for a while."

I looked at him and he gave me a puppy eye face.

"F..fine", I said.

I took out my phone and called my mom.

"Hello?" asked my mom.

"Mom", I said.

"Ah Misaki", she said, "Where are you?"

"At Usui's house", I said, "But-."

"May I talk with him?" she asked.

"S..sure", I said.

I handed the phone to Usui. He took it.

"Yes", he said, "She's with me."

He paused.

"Oh no I won't mind it", he said sweetly, "I'll make sure that she'll be safe."

He handed me the phone.

"Misaki", she said, "You'll be staying at Usui's house tonight."

"B..But my clothes!" I exclaimed.

"I already gave it to Usui this morning", she said.

I looked at the corner, there was a bag there with my clothes in it. I looked at Usui and he shrugged.

"Have fun now", she said happily.

"M..Mom!" I started.

The phone disconnected.

"Usui', I said darkly, "You planned this didn't you?"

"Nope", he said, "Your mother insisted."

I stood in a corner. I was trapped with the pervert alien from outer space. What could he do with me. My heart was pumping so quickly. Why was I feeling like this? I'm only staying for a day. What could go wrong? Usui came closer and trapped me against a wall.

"Prez", he said soothingly, "Why are you so shy?"

I gasped and put my hands against his chest and tried to push him away.

"Usui", I said.

He smiled and pulled away.

"Well, then", he said, "You can use the bathroom first."

He pulled away. My heart was beating so quickly. I walked to the bathroom with my stuff. I got ready for bed and opened the door. Usui was there waiting.

"You done?" he asked.

"Yes", I said awkwardly.

I inched my way around him and walked to the living room and waited for him. When he came out his hair was wet.

"Here sleep on the couch", he said, "I'll sleep on the floor."

I nodded. After all the blankets were out, we got comfortable. The city lights illuminated the room. It was refreshing and very relaxing.

"Usui", I started to say.

"Hm?" he asked.

"What will we be doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"We'll be going to some amazing places I have planned for you", he said.

"I see", I said.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Usui", I said. "I want to know more about you."

"Like what?' he asked.

"Everything", I said, "You're so mysterious."

"Then I won't tell you", he said, "I'll tell you if you give me a kiss."

I blushed. I turned to my side and looked at him. Usui turned to look at me. Our eyes met for a couple of minutes.

"Usui", I said, "Y...you have really cute eyes."

"Ayuzawa", he said, "Why are you being so sweet to me?"

"Do you not want me to be sweet?" I asked blushing.

He smiled.

"It surprises me", he said.

"T...Then I won't!" I exclaimed.

I turned to face the inner part of the couch. I felt a hand touch my back. I shrieked and slapped his hand hardly.

"Y...You pervert!" I exclaimed.

I threw a punch, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor. I landed next to him.

"Ouch!" I grumbled.

He pulled a blanket over me and pulled me close. I blushed. I tried to push him off.

"Don't struggle", he said, "You can't escape."

"L..let me go!" I exclaimed.

"No-ope", he said.

He pulled me closer. I stopped struggling. My hands on his chest relaxed. His heart was beating quickly like a hummingbird. I gripped his shirt gently feeling the soft cotton. He smelled like peppermint. I closed my eyes.

" _Baka Usui",_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long~ Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Misaki's POV:**

I woke up to the smell of something good. I was on the couch. The soft blanket was on me. I looked around. Usui wasn't there. I rubbed my head and groaned. My body was a bit sore since I wasn't sleeping on my bed. The soft sound of music came from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen to find Usui cooking.

"Oh good morning", he said.

"Good morning", I said, "What are you cooking?"

"You're breakfast", he said.

"M..my breakfast?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You want to go clean?" he asked, "You now where the bathroom is."

I nodded. I walked to the bathroom and got cleaned. When I came out, the table was filled with amazing food. I sat down and looked at the delicacy.

"Usui", I said, "This looks amazing."

He smiled and sat down across from me.

"It's all your favorite foods", he said.

"You didn't have to do this", I said.

"Well, I wanted to", he said.

He picked up a pork brisket and held it out to me.

"You're my girlfriend of course", he said smoothly.

I blushed.

"Come on Prez", he said, "Open up."

I took a bite of the brisket. Such juicy taste filled my buds.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"I..It's good", I said looking down.

"Good", he said smiling.

We started eating.

"What time did you wake up?" I asked.

"5 am", he said as he tried to reach for a broccoli.

I grabbed the broccoli with my chopsticks and held it out to him.

"You didn't have to", I said.

He looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

I looked at my arm that was extended. I started to blush and slowly pulled back my arm.

"Feed me", he said.

I blushed and looked at him.

"B..Baka!" I exclaimed, "It's a habit because I always give food to my sister if she can't reach things and-"

"It's ok Ayuzawa", he laughed.

He took the broccoli with his teeth and smiled.

"It tastes great because you gave it to me", he said smoothly.

I blushed and looked out the window.

"How do you do this?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make my heart race", I said.

He got up and sat next to me.

"You're attracted to me", he whispered in my ear.

I jumped and backed up a bit. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

"You love me", he said.

I pushed him away.

"BAKA!" I yelled.

After breakfast, Usui took me to a garden.

"Usui", I started to say, "How did you know I liked flowers?"

"Prez", he said, "I'm "Observant"."

I looked at him annoyed and smiled.

" _Of course",_ I thought to myself.

Usui took my hand and dragged me to one spot of white flowers. There were different types of white flowers.

"These are very beautiful", I said.

Usui plucked a flower from the many flowers.

"W...What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, "You can't just pluck one out!"

Usui put the flower in my hair.

"They won't mind", he said, "Because I'm giving it to the pretty princess right in front of me."

I looked away and blushed.

"Shall we take a picture?" he asked.

"I..I don't like pictures you know", I muttered.

He pulled me close and took out his phone.

"Ah come on Ayuzawa", he said in a teasing way, "Take one so I can put it as my wallpaper."

"N...No!" I exclaimed.

"Smile!" exclaimed Usui.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me close. I awkwardly smiled at the camera as it clicked. Usui looked at his phone and smiled.

"Perfect", he said.

Then he took out a camera and started taking pictures of me. I tried to take the camera but he had it out of my reach and he took many pictures.

"Usui", I said annoyed, "Put it away."

"No", he said plainly.

"PUT IT AWAY BAKA!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and still took pictures of me. He raised his arms high with the camera.

"Then jump", he said.

I jumped and grabbed the camera, but his lips had touched mine as I jumped to get it. I got hot and when I landed on the ground Usui started walking away. I was in shock.

"Are you coming or not?' he asked.

"I'm coming", I said.

I caught up with him. I slapped his back.

"You didn't have to do that in front of everyone', I said.

"Too late", he said smoothly.

His phone rang. He looked at it and his smile disappeared.

"Hello", he said.

There was a silence. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"No I'm busy", he said.

He took my hand and started fast walking.

"I see", he said, "You sent them to get me?'

He laughed.

"Well, brother", he said, "I'll have some fun with them

He ended the call.

"Misaki", he said suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Prepared to attack", he said, "We have some company on our tails."

I turned around and a bunch of people with black suits started running towards us.

"Want to have a race?' he asked.

"W..What?" I asked.

"Race", he said, "If I win, I can do what I please with you."

"Then if I win", I said, "You'll be in big trouble for saying that."

"Good", he said, "Then meet me at the subway in 5."

I started running. Usui disappeared. I heard shouts from behind, but it was faint. I ran down the stairs. At the end of the stairs, I took a long deep breath.

"There she is!" exclaimed one of our attackers.

I jumped and started running again. I swiped my subway card and ran to the subway where I would see Usui. So far I didn't see him. Did he get captured? Did I win? I had to get rid of the men that were following me. The people around me did a good job in hiding me from them. I smoothly walked my way to the entrance of the subway. The men ran past me and shouted. I entered the subway and the door closed. I sighed and crouched down to catch my breath. I won.

"You were right on time", said a voice.

I looked up. Usui was there sitting down reading a book. I jumped up quickly.

"w...What?" I asked, "How?"

"I came in 3 minutes", he said, "Ayuzawa, you need to run some more."

Crap.

"Now", he said smiling, "I can do what I want with you."

I sighed and sat next to him.

"Deal", I said, "Who called you?"

Usui went silent.

"My brother", he said, "He wants me in England."

"Why?" I asked.

Usui ran his fingers in his hair as he leaned against the seat.

"Grandpa wants me over there", he said.

"Are you going to go?" I asked.

Usui said no words. We rode the train quietly. Usui took my hand and rubbed it against his cheek. I looked at him. He was acting like a cat. We got off as soon as the train stopped. Usui walked out and looked around before he pulled me along with him. He turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"I want you to run", he said, "I don't want you involved in this."

"But we're safe", I said.

"Look around Ayuzawa", he said.

I looked around and I saw a group of men in black suits.

"I want you to run", he said, "Don't look back. Go to the cafe and wait there."

"How can I trust you that you'll be back?" I asked.

He kissed my cheek.

"Trust me", he said, "Now go."

He pushed me off and I started running. I ran up the stairs and ran down the street. I slowed to a walk. I heard a voice behind me.

"It's her!" said a voice.

I turned around and a group of men were following me.

"Catch her!" exclaimed one, "We can use her as bait!"

I started running as fast as I could. I turned a corner and there was a dead end. I was surrounded in a second.

"Ah", said one man, "You must be Misaki Ayuzawa."

"What do you want?' I asked coldly.

"Come with us quietly", he said.

"As if", I said.

The leader came up to me and grabbed my arm, but I turned and flipped him over. There was a crack. I knew his back would crack. I looked back.

"Any of you want to come at me?" I asked dangerously.

They hesitated first.

"Chickens", I spat.

They started coming at me at once. I fought them one by one. One crack on the jaws, and one crack at their stomach. I was getting tired. How many were there? I got hit in my stomach. The sharp pain made me fall to the floor. Two men picked me up and one man punched my stomach hard. His hard knuckles sent me spitting out blood.

"Are you done?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. I was sore.

"Take her away", he said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said a familiar voice.

I looked up. All I could see was a man that had blonde hair. Who was that? I got dragged to a corner. All I could see was fighting. The streak of blonde hair came out quickly from one side to the other side. There were lots of screaming. I closed my eyes. Then after a while, a set of careful hands picked me up gently. I smelled a fresh smell of peppermint. The soft cloth that I felt felt nice. Usui.

"I'm sorry", said Usui softly, "I should've came sooner."

His arms were a bit shaking. He was breathing hard. I felt wet drops landing on my cheek. I heard a door open and I was laid down. I looked at Usui. He had a cut on his cheek. On the side of his lips were covered with blood. I shakingly reached my hand out to his face. His cheek felt wet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you", he said sadly.

I shook my head with the little energy I could have. He got up and got a first aid kit. He took my hand and started cleaning it. Sharp pains shot out. I made a yelp. He froze.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa", he said softly, "Please bear the pain a bit longer while I clean your cuts."

I beared the pain while he cleaned my hands and my face. He touched my stomach lightly and I groaned. His hand froze again. He carefully lifted my shirt and he gasped. He slammed his fist down on the table hard. I looked at him. I felt dizzy.

"Usui", I called weakly.

"Yes", he said softly.

"Water", I barely said.

He got up to get some water. He came back quickly with a glass and a straw. He fed me water. When I swallowed it, I felt sharp pains in my stomach. I pushed the glass away. He looked at me with concern. He started stroking my hair.

"Sleep", he said, "You'll be better tomorrow.'

I nodded. He rested his forehead against my head. I could feel hot tears drop on my head.

"I won't forgive them for this", he said, "I promise to keep you safe. No matter what the costs."

I relaxed and smiled. He saved my life. Baka Usui.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the review! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

 **Misaki's POV:**

I opened my eyes. I was still at Usui's house. My stomach was feeling painful. I tried to get up, but a sharp pain spread throughout my body. I slumped back down. Where was Usui. I felt a wet cold cloth on my stomach. I grabbed the towel and slowly peeled it off my stomach. I gasped. There was a big bruise. It was purple. I touched it softly and winced. Usui was sitting in front of the mirror. He was hunched over whispering some words. I slowly slid off the couch and crawled to him. I wrapped my weak arms around him with the last energy I had left. He put his hand on my arms. I leaned against him breathing hard.

"Thank you", I said weakly, "For coming for me."

He slowly turned around and made me lay down.

"I thought all night", he said, "And I think that I have to go to London."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want you to protect you and I don't want them hurting the ones I love", he said.

I closed my eyes. Usui waited on what I would say.

"How long would you be gone?" I asked.

"Couple of years", he said.

"Then would you come back?" I asked.

"Of course", he replied.

He stroked my hair.

"How can I leave my princess behind for a long time?" he asked.

I opened my eyes. His emerald eyes were staring at me. I looked at him and lifted my hand slowly. I touched his cheek. He leaned into my touch.

"Would you be alright?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Of course", I said, "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible", he said.

Suddenly a phone rang. It was Usui's phone. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

His face darkened.

"What?" he asked dangerously, "A fire?"

He paused and looked at me.

"Yes she is with me", he said.

He got tense.

"Is her sister safe?" he asked.

What was going on? Did something happen?

"Alright, I'll be there with Misaki as soon as possible", he said.

He looked at me.

"Misaki', he said, "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to stay calm as possible, you're still hurt", he said.

"Tell me", I commanded.

"You're mother….is dead", he said.

My heart dropped.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She died in a car crash", said Usui.

He slowly got me up.

"We need to go to the hospital", said Usui, "You're sister is with Shintani."

I started to walk quickly, but I winced.

"Careful", he said.

I started to put on my shoes.

"I'm ok", I said, "I need to get to the hospital."

My head started burning up. Usui picked me up and started running.

"Wh...What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, "Everyone will see!"

"You said you wanted to go see your sister as soon as possible", Usui said.

"But not like this!" I exclaimed, "Put me down!"

"Nope", he said, "You need to go to the hospital too for treatment."

"No I don't!" I exclaimed.

"Then why are you sweating Ayuzawa?" he asked.

"It's cuz I'm hot!" I exclaimed.

"You're hot because you have a fever", Usui explained.

He ran swiftly like a bird. It was a couple of minutes when we arrived at the hospital.

"Put me down", I said, "I don't want to look sick in front of my sister."

He put me down. I grabbed his shoulder to lean on. My head was spinning greatly.

"Lead me", I said.

We slowly walked into the hospital. We walked to the front desk.

"Name?" asked the front desk woman.

"Misaki Ayuzawa", I said.

"Oh are you here for Suzana Ayuzawa?" asked the woman.

"Yes", replied Usui.

She looked at me with a concern face.

"Are you alright miss?" she asked.

"Yes", I said, "Just a bit surprised from the action."

She nodded.

"Well, she's in room 302 on the third level", she said.

I nodded. Usui and I walked to the elevator and went up to the third floor.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm ok", I replied.

"Honestly", he said.

"Honestly", I replied, "No I'm not."

We walked to my sisters room. When I opened it, Shintani had came to attack me with a hug, but Usui had stood in front of me and grabbed his head and rubbed his head with his fist.

"Ah nice to see you again", Usui said in a monotone way.

"Let go of me!" Shintani exclaimed, "I want to hug Misaki!"

"She's in a condition where you can't hug her", Usui said.

"Is there something wrong with Misaki?" he asked.

"Misaki is a bit surprised for a hug", Usui said happily.

Shintani narrowed his eyes and pushed him away. I walked to the bed where my sister laid.

"Oh Onechan", said Suzana.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Well, yes I am", said my sister, "Just bits of cuts here and there."

I looked at her. Her eyes looked red.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"Mom saved my life", she said sadly.

She was trying to hold in her tears.

"All I remember was that we were shopping for food and an apple rolled onto the road and I was going to get it, but then a car came and my mom pushed me out of the way and it hit her", she said quietly.

I hugged her.

"It's ok", I said, "I'm right here."

"Onechan", she said sadly, "I'm sorry."

"No no it's not your fault", I said softly.

"She would've lived if it wasn't for me", she said crying.

Suzana hugged me tightly and I winced a little. Shintani looked at me worriedly. Then the doctor came in.

"Miss. Ayuzawa", he said, "Would you like to see your mother?"

"Yes", I said.

I got up slowly. I walked out of the room and walked with the doctor to a different room. There lay my mom. All cut up with bruises and cuts. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I wiped them away. I walked to the bed where my mom laid. I took her hand and put it to my face. It was quite cold yet soft.

"Mom", I said softly, "Rest in peace."

Then there was a loud door opening. I turned and it was my father. I was surprised.

"Dad", I said.

He ran to the bed and looked at my mom in tears.

"NO!" he cried out.

He looked at me and walked to me and hugged me tightly. The pain from my stomach had traveled all around my body.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine", I said weakly, "You should go check up on Suzana."

"I saw her", he said, "She's alright with Shintani watching over her."

I hugged my dad. After a long day at the hospital, we had a funeral that day too. Everyone came after hearing the accident. We paid respect and we all left. The hospital was quiet at night. My dad had discussed with me that he would be taking Suzana in since she was still going to school and all. I walked along the hallways of the hospital slowly. I was sweating a lot. Usui waslked to me and picked me up.

"Usui", I said weakly, "What are you-"

"I'm taking you to a doctor", he said.

"Why?" I asked, "I'm ok."

"You're burning up Ayuzawa", he said in a serious tone.

He walked me to a doctor and they put me in a room. He had given me some pain pills and treated my wound. I looked at the ceiling. Today was a bad day. I looked at Usui as he was bringing in some food.

"Eat up", he said.

I looked at the food and looked at him.

"I can't eat that", I said.

"You do", he said, "You need to eat."

He gave me some porridge and it was so good.

"Wow", he said, "You ate the whole bowl."

"Did you make it?" I asked.

"Yea", he said.

"Of course", I said.

Usui began to clean up, but the door slammed open. It was the same men as before. Then a guy with black hair came in.

"Ah", he said, "Brother."

B..brother?

"Oh Gerald", said Usui coldly, "What brings you here?"

"I heard about the accident", said Gerald, "So I thought you would be here."

"What do you want?" asked Usui while cleaning up.

Gerald looked at me with sharp eyes.

"I want you to come back to London", Gerald answered without breaking the eye contact we had.

I looked at him back darkly. He smirked.

"Is this the girl that we beat up?" he asked.

Usui quickly grabbed Gerald's collar and pulled him close to him, the guards were about to attack, but Gerald had lifted his hand and they backed off.

"How dare you hit a girl", Usui said darkly.

"Well, she was fighting back and well, my men couldn't take it", he said.

I glared at Gerald.

"Sorry did my men get too rough?" he sneered.

Usui pushed him away and he walked to me and he had a soft face. He carefully lifted my shirt showing the big bruise to him.

"What are you going to do about this?" asked Usui.

Gerald didn't smile. Then the door opened again. In came Maria pushing past all the guards and running to me.

"MISAKI ARE YOU OK?!" she exclaimed, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"Ask Gerald", I said coldly.

She looked at Gerald with a sharp gaze. She walked to him and grabbed his hair.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER!" she screamed.

Gerald yelled and tried to get her off him.

"How dare you do this to her!" she cried.

"I didn't know!" Gerald exclaimed, "Let go! Guards!"

The guards tried to step in, but Maria looked at them with scary eyes.

"You come near me, I'll have you fired right on the spot", she said.

They didn't move.

"You're coming with me!" she exclaimed.

She dragged him by the hair out of our room. She stopped and smiled at me.

"I'll be right back", she said, "Wait for me ne?"

As the door shut, I was shocked.

"Usui", I said, "She's scary."

"Well, she is scary when she's mad", said Usui.

I looked at him.

"You can put down my shirt now", I said.

"But Ayuzawa", Usui said softly, "I want to see every part of you."

My eyes twitched.

"You PERVERT ALIEN!" I exclaimed.

I pushed Usui away.

"Wow", he said smiling, "You still have the energy to push me away Ayuzawa."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. Then the door opened again. Usui put a hand on my shoulder. Maria came in with Gerald.

"Sorry", he said, "I thought my men wouldn't go that hard on you, but I guess they did. I'll make sure that they get fired."

I looked at Gerald and nodded.

"It's ok", I said.

He nodded and walked out. Maria skipped to my bed and smiled.

"I bought you something", she said.

She took out a bear with a rose on it.

"For you to get well", she said happily.

"Ah", I said smiling, "Thank you."

She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll go take Gerald to his father", she said, "He'll be happy to hear what happened."

She left with a skip. I looked at Usui and he relaxed. He looked at me and smiled.

"Does your whole family know about me?" I asked.

"Yes", Usui said in a low voice.

"How?" I asked.

"They have ways", Usui said softly.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, "Mom's gone and all and Suzana is still a growing girl."

"Well, I know that your sister will get support from Shintani", said Usui.

"Really?" I asked.

"I think Shintani likes your sister", said Usui.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Shintani came running in and he took my hands.

"Misaki-chan", he said smiling, "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks", I said with a smile.

"I heard that some Gerald guy's guards beat you up."

"It's ok", I said rubbing the back of my head.

He pouted and made a fist.

"I'll get them!" he exclaimed.

"You don't have to", I said, "He said sorry."

Usui walked out of the room. Shintani looked at me.

"Misaki", he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I am", I said.

"Can I see?" he asked.

I lifted my shirt up slowly. He gasped when he saw the bruise. He looked at me as if he was in pain. He hit the bed in anger.

"Usui didn't protect you", he said angrily.

"It's ok", I said, "He did his best to save me."

"He has to protect you!" he exclaimed.

"Shintani", I started to say.

"I care about you!" he exclaimed, "If he can't protect you then I can't be comfortable!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I want you to be protected so I can protect your sister", he said.

He looked down.

"I like your sister Misaki", he said, "Even though we're a lot of years apart, I still like her."

I looked at him surprised. Usui was right. It does prove he's a perverted alien from space.

"I want to protect your sister", he whispered.

I touched Shintani's shoulder. He looked up.

"I can manage on my own", I said, "Trust Usui. He's been protecting me ever since."

He wiped away a tear and nodded.

"I'll visit you every day", he said.

"That's not necessary", said Usui.

Shintani quickly got up and grabbed his collar.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT SAVE HER?!" he cried.

Usui grabbed Shintani's cheeks and pulled them.

"Ow!" Shintani cried.

Usui let go of them.

"I tried my best in protecting her and I will always protect her", Usui said seriously.

"You better", Shintani said coldly, "Or else I'm never forgiving you."

"You should take care of Suzana", Usui said, "She wants you."

Shintani took one look at me and smiled. He closed the door and walked away. Usui sighed and sat on a chair near the bed. He rested his head on my lap.

"Usui", I said.

"Don't say anything", he said, "My energy is depleted right now."

I smiled and touched his hair softly.

"Misaki", Usui said tiredly, "You're coming to London with me."

"What?" I asked.

"No questions asked", Usui said, "I'm kidnapping you and you're coming with me if you like it or not."

"But I have to ask my dad!" I exclaimed.

"He's alright with it", he said, "He'll look over the Maid Cafe while you're gone."

He got up and leaned into me.

"We'll be living together and I'm curious what my kawaii maid does in a day", Usui said in a mischievous way.

I blushed and pushed him away as hard as I could.

"YOU PERVERT ALIEN STALKER!" I yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this story~ Sorry for posting really late at times, I'm a bit busy and all, but I manage to write these stories I'll post as soon as possible! Thanks for the reviews! Your opinion counts! Enjoy!**

 **maixnaruforever159** **: I know that she hates Gerald, but she chooses to forgive him, but have a grudge against him and treats him coldly when they meet. Sorry for the confusion! :3**

 **SakKim98** **: I will try to make that happen. :3**

 **Misaki's POV:**

I looked at Usui like he was crazy.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're coming with me to London", Usui said, "It's been settled and it's a done deal."

"But...b..but", I stuttered.

Usui smiled and whispered in my ear.

"Ayuzawa", he said, "Come with me. I can't possibly be away from you for a long time."

I blushed and pushed him away.

"I'll go with you then", I said quietly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'll go with you", I said a bit louder.

"Aw Ayuzawa", he said, "I know you can speak louder than that."

"I SAID I'LL GO WITH YOU!" I yelled, "DO YOU NOT WANT ME TO GO WITH YOU?!"

Usui laughed and patted my head.

"I heard you the first time", he said.

My fists started to shake. He was so glad I was sick. Usui got up and kissed my forehead.

"Get well soon Ayuzawa", he said, "I'll be back after packing your things and my things."

"W..wait", I stuttered, "My things?"

"Yes your things", he said slyly, "Why? Are you hiding something that I shouldn't know about?"

"P...PERVERT ALIEN!" I cried out, "I can pack my own things myself!"

"Ayuzawa, I'll be asking Suzana for help", he chuckled, "She's getting out today. So you just stay here and behave."

I blushed and sent him angry looks. He waved and walked off. Usui that idiot. I can pack my own things, yet I was excited somehow. I was going to London, and especially, with Usui. I leaned back in my bed and looked out the window. The afternoon sun was slowly setting down. The nurses came in and changed my bandages.

"Who was that nice man that just left?" asked the nurse.

"He's my b….boy….friend", I said in a hard way.

"Oh you're boyfriend?" she asked, "You must be a lucky one there."

"Thank you", I said smiling.

I relaxed and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait to go to London.

 **Usui's POV:**

I took Misaki's father in my car as Shintani took Suzana in his car. It was pretty silent ride on the way to their house.

"Usui", he said suddenly.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Please take care of Misaki when you get there", he said, "I put my trust of my daughter to you."

"I will sir", I answered, "I'll make sure that she behaves and is safe."

"Thank you, Usui", he said, "I don't know what I would do without you."

It got silent again.

"What do you like about Misaki?" he asked.

"You're daughter is the most beautiful person ever", I answered, "She has a great personality and is diligent and strict with herself in to achieving things. She's a strong girl that can protect herself on her own. I like how she protects others."

I smiled.

"She may have a big temper, but I consider that cute", I said.

Her father didn't say anything.

I looked at him and he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Usui", he sniffed, "That's the most beautiful thing I've heard anyone say about my daughter."

He wiped his tears with his sleeves.

"Misaki was a strict child from the beginning", he said, "After I left, I heard that she started hating guys. She became more strict with them. I heard she even learned aikido to beat them, but you had changed her heart about guys."

I nodded.

"Please take care of her, I've never seen her smile this much before", he said.

"I will sir", I said.

We arrived at their house. Suzana and Shintani were waiting for us. As we entered the house, Suzana quickly started to pack Misaki's things. We helped clean the house up a bit. It was pretty old, but still clean. I walked around and saw a picture hanging from the wall. It was Misaki. She was smiling with her sister. She looked pretty cute at a young age. Her father walked up to me and smiled.

"She was adorable no?" he asked, "Would you like to keep that picture?"

"Would that be alright?" I asked.

"Of course", he said, "Take it."

I took it and slipped it into my pocket. We sat down and drank some tea. Suzana came down with Misaki's stuff. It was a pretty big bag.

"I put everything in here", she said, "I'm sure she'll be alright."

"Thank you", I said.

I got up and took the bag from her and smiled.

"Take care of Misaki", she said.

I rubbed her head.

"I will", I said.

Shintani looked at me with envy since I did that to Suzana. I started walking to the door.

"Thank you for your help", I said.

"Anytime", said her father.

I bowed and left. I went to my house and packed my things. My cat greeted me and I rubbed it's small head. I started packing my clothes. Should I bring the cat or leave it here? I didn't have a cage for the cute one. I picked up the cat. Maybe I can drop you off at Misaki's house. The cat meowed. After I packed up, I drove back to Misaki's house to drop off the cat. Suzana was pretty glad that the cat was going to live in her house for a while. It would remind her of Misaki. I drove to the hospital. Misaki was sleeping. I sat down near her and took her hand in mine. Her hands were soft and delicate. I sighed.

 _"So you're taking that girl with you?" Gerald asked._

 _"Of course", I said, "She's coming with me."_

 _Gerald sighed._

 _"Fine", he said, "But grandpa won't be happy if you bring her."_

 _"I'll fix that", I replied._

 _Gerald looked out the window._

 _"I've never seen that strong of a girl before", he muttered._

 _"She's strong for a reason", I said, "She wants to keep guys away like you."_

 _Gerald shot me a cold glance._

 _"Well, I don't see why you're bringing her", he scoffed._

 _"Her mother just died", I said angrily, "I want to take her with me because I want to protect her from now on."_

 _"Suit yourself", said Gerald._

I touched Misaki's face. Her eyes shot open. I pulled back my hand. She turned her head to me and squinted.

"Usui?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes my maid?" I said smoothly.

Misaki rubbed her eyes and stared at me.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"I came to do things to you while you're sleeping", I teased.

Misaki blushed and narrowed her eyes. She pushed me away.

"You pervert!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down", I laughed.

Misaki looked at me and pouted

"Well, at least I'm not alone", she pouted.

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Misaki nodded.

"I'm alright", she said.

I touched her stomach and she didn't wince.

"We need to get your passport tomorrow then", I said smiling.

She nodded and looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've never really left Japan", she said, "Especially when my mom is gone."

I took her hand.

"I will protect you", he said, "I promise."

Misaki nodded.

"Sleep", I said, "It's getting late."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You better not do anything", she said.

"I promise I won't", I promised.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly. I looked at her. She looked peaceful.

 **Misaki's POV:**

I walked out the hospital with the help with Usui. He took me to his car. We were going to get my passport. While we were driving, Usui had turned on some peaceful guitar music. I looked out the window as the sun was shining on me. I closed my eyes. The warm sun felt nice against skin. I fell asleep for a while then I woke up to see Usui kissing me. I gasped and pushed him away.

"W...w..what are you doing?!" I exclaimed covering my mouth.

Usui smiled teasingly.

"I just wanted to wake up my Ayuzawa", he said sweetly, "We're here."

I quickly got out of the car and walked to the entrance. Usui caught up with me.

"I'll go ask the front desk to sign up for a passport today", he said.

I nodded. I walked and sat down. A grandpa came over to me slowly. I got up for him to sit down on. He smiled at me with thanks and sat down. A man came up to him.

"Grandpa", he said, "Stop wandering around!"

The grandpa didn't reply. The man looked at me and lifted one of his eyebrows. He looked at me up and down like he was interested. I backed away slowly breaking his eye contact. Usui came over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Misaki", he said, "Let's go sit down and wait."

Usui shot the man a cold glance. He took me to sit down. After a couple of minutes, Usui went to go buy some drinks for us. A man came to me and sat next to me. He put an arm around me and pulled me near him.

"What's a cute lady doing here?" He asked, "Are you going out of the country?"

I froze. His touch felt uncomfortable to me. As if he were to do something bad to me. I shot him a cold glance.

"Do you mind giving me space?" I asked.

He pulled me closer.

"Well I'm not so into far space", he said smoothly, 'After this do you want to go out?"

"Don't you have a grandfather to take care of?" I asked coldly.

He looked back and made a face.

"My dad?" He asked, "Psh he can handle on his own."

I slapped his hand and got up. I started to walk away, but he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me to his lap.

"You shouldn't make a scene here miss", he whispered smiling.

I got up and backed away quickly.

"Don't touch me", I snarled.

The man laughed and got up too. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to somewhere far. He pinned me against a wall.

"What if I do want to touch you?" He asked.

"Let go of me", I said calmly.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked.

I lifted my knee and it hit him in a place that hurt like hell. He winced and I pushed him off me.

"Why you", he mumbled.

I pointed at him and narrowed my eyes.

"I feel so bad for you", I said, "You like molesting girls huh. Well you should do something else than that. Take care of your father for once. He's taken care of you! He's given up everything for you and what? You don't care? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

The man got up and looked around nervously.

"Quiet down", he said.

He quickly wrapped his hands around my waist and brought me close.

"Sush", he said.

I tried to get him off me. He was stronger than me. His hands traveled down to my butt. I gasped and did everything I could to let him go of me.

"USUI!" I screamed.

Then in a flash, a flash of blonde hair shot across me and I felt the disgusting hands get off me. I felt new hands around me. It was comforting and the hands that I've known for a while.

"Don't touch my girl", he said dangerously.

The man got up and wiped his lips.

"Did you hit me?" He asked.

"You molested my girlfriend", Usui said calmly, "I can't let you get away with that."

The man sneered and straightened his back.

"Well you're lucky that I'm nice for today", he said.

"Go take care of your dad for once", Usui said.

"I don't care", he said, "He can manage on his own."

I felt fire around me. I quickly got out of Usui's grasp and slapped the man as hard as I could. He fell to the floor and looked at me with surprise.

"You're dad has taken care of you for most of your life", I said shakily, "How could you say that to your father?! What if he wasn't with you when you were young? What if he didn't care about you? Your father dropped everything for you. EVERYTHING. And is this what he gets? Shame on you. Molesting girls too. Learn better. You disgust me."

"Misaki Ayuzawa", said the intercom.

It was time to get my passport. I walked away with Usui. Usui was surprised.

"Ayuzawa", he said.

"Don't say anything. I need to let out steam", I said angrily.

I entered the room and the woman looked at me smiling.

"Please fill these out", she said.

I filled them out quickly. She made me sit down next to a white wall.

"Please smile", she said.

I smiled while she took my picture. After everything was finished, we walked out with my passport. Usui smiled at me in the car.

"Ayuzawa", he said.

'What?" I asked.

"You're brave", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

"But please call out for me as soon as possible if you're in trouble", he said sternly.

"I will", I said.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise", I said.

He drove me to the airport. He parked and got out. We already got our bags and sent them to London. We got our tickets and we were waiting in line.

"When do we board?" I asked.

"Around 7", he said.

"Just a couple of minutes", I mumbled.

Usui handed me a drink.

"You didn't drink this', he said.

I took the drink.

"Thanks", I said.

He nodded. He started drinking. I took a sip.

"What's it like in London?" I asked.

"It's very beautiful", he said.

"I see", I said.

Usui looked at him worried.

"Komen that I'm forcing you to come with me", he apologized.

"No no it's alright", I said, "I've always wanted to go to London and well..I wanted to..."

"To what?" Usui asked.

I blushed.

"I...I wanted to be with you too", I said loudly blushing.

Usui laughed and poked my cheek.

"You're so kawaii", he chuckled.

"N...no I'm not!" I protested.

Usui got up.

"Come on kawaii girl", he said, "It's our flight."

He held out a hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

I hesitated in taking his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

I took his hand.

"I do", I said blushing, "Baka Usui."

I intertwined my fingers with his as he led me the way to the plane.

"Ayuzawa, you're so sly", Usui said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! Please feel free to review your opinions on this story! You're opinion counts! I will try my best to make a story that you guys will enjoy and love~^^ Anyways Chapter 5~ ENJOY!**

 **Misaki's POV:**

Once we arrived in London, we were taken in a black limo. The men looked at us calmly. I looked at Usui with discomfort. He took my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Relax, I will protect you", he whispered.

I nodded as he pulled away. He gave me a warm smile, then when we arrived to the mansion, his smile disappeared. It turned cold. As soon as we got out, Usui's grandfather stood there waiting for us. He looked really scary. He had a very sharp stare. We walked to him and bowed.

"Welcome home, Usui", he said coldly.

"Thank you for letting me come back", Usui said cautiously.

His grandfather quickly turned his gaze to me. His gaze looked very sharp and killing. He looked at me up and down.

"Is this Misaki?" he asked.

"Yes", said Usui.

"Thank you for letting me live in your household, sir", I said bowing my head.

He nodded and turned around.

"Usui. we have business to discuss", he said, "As soon as you're settled, come to my office."

"Yes sir", Usui replied.

His grandfather walked away slowly and we were taken to a room.

"You will be sleeping here", said the maid.

"Thank you". said Usui.

As soon as the door closed, Usui grabbed my hand and pulled me for a hug.

"Sorry", Usui said.

"Don't be sorry", I said.

"My grandfather doesn't like you as much", he said, "But I hope that he will break the coldness in him soon."

I nodded.

"I shall try my best to make him like me", I said with determination.

Usui pulled back and smiled.

"You're my amazing girlfriend", he said sweetly.

I blushed. Usui kissed me softly.

"I have to get going", he said, "My grandfather might say something if I don't come soon."

I nodded. The door opened and in came a woman.

"Tamaki, welcome home", she said.

Usui gave a short nod. The woman smiled greatly and she turned her attention to me.

"You must be Misaki', she said.

"Yes I am", I answered.

"I am Tamaki's adopted mom", she said.

My eyes widened and I quickly bowed.

"Mrs. Usui", I said quickly.

She came over and smiled.

"No need for you to be alarmed", she said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you", I said quietly.

She hugged me.

"It's great to see you", she said, "I hear that you and Usui are a couple."

I blushed.

"Yes", I said quietly.

She took my hand and looked at me smiling.

"You must meet my husband", she said happily.

My eyes widened and nodded. Usui was no where in sight. I gulped and walked with Mrs. Usui to a different room. There was Mr. Usui sitting in a desk. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh you must be Misaki", he said.

I bowed.

"Nice to meet you sir", I said quickly.

He got up and walked to me and patted my back.

"Nice to see you too, please sit", he said.

I sat down and Mrs. Usui brought us tea.

"So", started Mr. Usui, "You must be curious why Tamaki doesn't look like us."

I nodded.

"Well, as what my wife told you, we are his adopted parents", he said.

"I see", I said.

"Tamaki's mother died", he said sadly.

He took out a picture of Usui's mother. She looked like Usui. She had beautiful blonde hair. Her eyes were soft and charming.

"This is Usui's real mother", he said, "Beautiful no?"

"Yes, very beautiful", I replied.

"Well, Tamaki had a bad past that mustn't be brought up with Usui", said Mrs. Usui.

"What happened?" I asked.

"An affair", answered Mr. Usui.

I nodded. I didn't know that Usui was adopted. It was really surprising. After I talked with his parents, I walked out of the room carefully. I wandered around the mansion for a while. I got lost too. I went outside to the garden. It was really beautiful. There were many flowers. Who knew that Usui lived in a rich family. Then I saw a familiar person. He turned around and froze. It was Gerald. My heart turned cold and I glared at him. He backed up for a minute and smirked. He walked to me slowly.

"Well, looks like he really brought you here", Gerald said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"I live here", he said, "Duh."

I rolled my eyes. I walked away from him.

"H..Hey!" He exclaimed, "Where do you think you are going?!"

"Find a way to my room", I said.

"You don't even know the house!" he exclaimed.

"So?" I asked.

Gerald grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me with those filthy dead hands", I snapped.

Gerald pulled his hand back quickly.

"I said I was sorry of what happened", he proclaimed.

"Does it look like I really forgave you in my heart?" I asked coldly.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"You should know better of who you are", I said, "And to not hurt any girls while you are at it. Girls are fragile like flowers and sensitive. You hurt them, you are so careless."

I walked off. Gerald was surprised. I walked inside and tried to find my room. I saw Usui's grandfather and I froze. He walked towards me.

"You", he called out.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"We need to talk", he said.

I nodded. We walked together in his office. I sat down in a couch and he sat across me.

"So", he said, "I hear that you are Misaki."

I nodded.

"I heard Gerald had hurt you badly", he said coldly.

I nodded again.

"I really apologize for what he has done to you", he said, "But do know this. You may be liked from everyone in this household, but from me, I think that you are no different. You are just a normal girl with a normal life. You want money from Usui no? Is that what you want?"

"No sir", I said, "I don't want money."

"Don't lie", he said.

"I'm not lying sir", I said.

"Then what would you take? Money or Usui?" he asked.

"I would pick Usui", I said.

"Lies", he snapped, "You just came along with Usui just for money and a big home just because you lost your mother."

"No sir!" I exclaimed, "I don't want money!"

"Don't talk back to me", he snapped.

I grew quiet.

"What a rude girl", he mumbled.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Did he make every person cry like this? Did he always snapped at people? No I had to be strong and not look weak.I looked at him with my teary eyes yet serious.

"Excuse me for my rudeness", I started, "But I believe you don't understand what I'm here for."

"What?" he asked.

"Do you always make people cry like this?" I asked, "Do you always greet people coldly?"

He grew silent.

"I didn't come here for money", I said, "I came here because I love Usui. I love him with all my heart and if you think that I came here for money, well, you're wrong. I don't want money. I'm happy the way I am. I'm happy being with him and just knowing that he would come to London made me feel upset. He just brought me along with him. I know that he didn't want to be separated with me. You can't go ahead of yourself and think what you think without knowing that person entirely."

His eyes were sharp, but I didn't like the way he treated me now. This time I won't back down. His eyes softened and he sighed.

"If you excuse me", I said, "I have to find Usui."

I bowed and walked out. I closed the door and leaned against it. I let out a sigh and grabbed my chest. That was really scary.

"Are you ok?" asked Usui.

I jumped and looked at him.

"O..oh yeah", I said, "I'm fine!"

"Why were you in there?" he asked concerned, "What did he say to you?"

"He didn't say as much", I said.

"Don't lie to me", Usui said sternly.

He took my arm and dragged me to our room. His grip on my hand was very tight. I winced at the pain. He let go of my hand and turned to me. I've never seen him angry before.

"Misaki", he said calmly, "Please tell me."

I looked down.

"He told me that I was here for money and that I didn't love you", I confessed, "But I talked back to him."

Usui pulled me in a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that", he said, "Please be strong for the next few days. I'll make sure that I will talk with him."

I nodded. He hugged me tightly. I tapped his back

"Usui… I can't breathe!" I exclaimed.

Usui didn't listen, he kept hugging me tightly. I just let him. In the afternoon, I was put in a dress. Usui was changing someplace else.

"My you have a very slender figure", said one maid, "You look one of those models."

"Oh thank you", I said flustered.

The maids were busy putting on my makeup and finishing dressing me up. Mrs. Usui came in with Maria. Maria ran to me and hugged me quickly.

"Oh Misaki-chan!" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through with my grandfather! Were you scared? How did you feel? Did he hurt you?"

I tried to pull away from her embrace.

"I'm alright", I said without breath, "He just talked to me."

"I heard from Usui-kun", she said pouted, "Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded and smiled.

"I will try to make him like me", I said, "I want to be liked by everyone here."

Maria smiled.

"Dear you are part of this family and you are loved by everyone here", said Mrs. Usui, "Well, except for Usui's grandfather."

I smiled weakly.

"You look charming dear", said Mrs. Usui.

"Oh thank you", I said smiling, "You look beautiful as well, Mrs. Usui."

She gave me a beaming smile and held out a hand.

"Come, we must go to the party", she said.

I smiled and took her hand. We walked down the stairs to the main ballroom where the ball was located in. I looked around and gasped. There were many people dancing and socializing with each other. Mrs. Usui was reunited with Mr. Usui and Maria was busy flirting with other guys. I looked around for Usui. He was no where to be seen. I sighed and went to sit down at a table.

"What is a poor lady doing over here alone?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned and grew cold. It was Gerald. Gerald jumped back.

"M..Misaki", he stuttered in surprise.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes, "Never seen a beautiful girl before?"

"W..w..well I never expected you to be dressed up like this", he said rubbing his head looking away.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

He pouted.

"Awe", he started, "Please forgive me. I'm really sorry."

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, "I'm bored."

I narrowed my eyes.

"It's just a dance", he said rubbing his head, "Just give me some trust since we will be seeing each other often."

I sighed.

"Usui is busy talking with other important people", he said, "So he won't be released for a while."

"Fine", I muttered, "Only one dance."

He smiled and took me to the middle of the dance floor. The music played and we danced. I learned how to dance with Maria a few days ago. I was glad I knew how to dance. Gerald looked away.

"You know how to dance", he said, "How interesting."

"I learned", I said shortly.

"Well, you're a fast learner", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

It was silence with the music playing in the background.

"What do you think of London?" he asked again.

"I think it's beautiful", I said.

"I see", he said.

It grew quiet again. When the music stopped, I backed away quickly. We bowed before we parted ways.

"Hey", he called.

I turned around.

"I hope we can get along well", he said.

I shot a pout and quickly walked away. I sat down and waited on Usui. I looked at the beautiful people around dancing and everything. It was very beautiful. I felt a bit sad that I wasn't involved. I saw Usui's grandfather walking towards me. My heart stopped beating. He was coming! I got up quickly and bowed. His grandfather gave me a cold look and nodded. He sat down at my table.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Well, it's fun", I said smiling.

It was really awkward. I talked back to him and the guilt settled upon my chest along with anger.

"Well, I apologize for saying mean words to you before", he apologized.

"No I'm sorry for talking back sir", I said.

He still had a cold stare. I looked down.

"You are an interesting girl", he said, "Further warning, I will make your life hard on you and you will be wanting to leave this place."

I looked up.

"Sir", I started with courage, "No matter how hard you try, I will try my best to change your mind of what you think of me. I will try my best to enjoy living here. Challenges you throw at me, I will accept them."

He was a bit surprised, then he got up slowly.

"Well then", he said, "Try your hardest."

He walked away. I sat down sighing. My legs were trembling with fear. I was tired and I walked to my room. I took off my dress and got into my comfortable clothing. I sat in a chair outside waiting for Usui. Hours passed. I heard the door open and close. Usui came in. He walked towards me and put his hand on my head.

"Sorry I made you wait too long, Ayuzawa", he said softly.

"It's ok", I said, "I understand that you were occupied with people."

He smiled and sat in front of me.

"I saw you dance with Gerald", he said pouting.

"It was just a dance", I said, "He was bored."

"May I have a dance?" he asked soothingly.

I blushed and looked the other way.

"I..I'm t..tired", I stuttered.

He pouted.

"But I got really jealous when you were dancing with him", he pouted.

I got up quickly.

"Fine", I said, "Let's dance."

Usui smirked and took out his phone. He turned on soft music and took my hand. I wrapped my hands around his neck and looked at his chest. We slow danced.

"I see that Maria had taught you well", he whispered.

"S...so?" I asked blushing.

He smiled.

"You're doing so well", Usui said happily.

I looked at his chest. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. A few minutes passed. My face was burning, yet I felt so happy inside. I finally was dancing with Usui. It felt like a dream. Usui backed up and lifted my chin so I met his eyes. He smiled as he came closer. I quickly closed my eyes. He chuckled softly.

"Why are you closing your eyes, Misaki?" he asked softly.

I opened them and pushed him away.

"C….cuz I thought you would kiss me!" I exclaimed.

I rubbed my face up and down roughly. Usui laughed as he took my hands in his and pulled me towards him. I gasped. He looked at me in the eye.

"Misaki", he said, "Is that what you want?"

I blushed.

"Tell me", he whispered as he came closer and closer.

"Y...yes", I said.

Our lips met softly. His lips were warm and it was tingly against my lips. He pulled back and smiled.

"You're so sly, Misaki", he said.

"Shut up", I whispered.

I pulled his neck to me for another. It was a scene that I would never forget. Baka Usui for making me feel like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ahhh already chapter 6?! Thank you guys for reviewing! ^o^**

 **IamGIO** **: Thanks for correcting me!**

 **:) Enjoy!**

 **Usui's POV:**

 _"Takumi", said my grandfather sternly, "You brought that girl with you?"_

 _"Yes, I have", I replied, "She will be living with me."_

 _My grandfather sighed._

 _"You know how similar she is to your grandmother?" he asked._

 _"Very similar', I replied._

 _"You're doing the same thing that I'm doing", he said._

 _"So?" I asked, "It's my life sir."_

 _"You know I will make it to a point where she will want to leave", he said._

 _"You can do what you want, but she will try to win your side and she will accept every challenge you throw at her", I said smoothly._

 _He smirked and leaned back._

 _"Challenge accepted then", he said._

My eyes snapped open. I got up slowly. It was still dark. It was 3 am in the morning. Misaki was sleeping soundly next to me. I kissed her head and put a blanket over her. I walked to the kitchen to get some water. Gerald was there.

"Oh morning Takumi", he said yawning, "Couldn't get any sleep?"

"Yeah', I said, "Grandpa woke me up."

Gerald nodded and drank some more water.

"You know it'll be hard on her", he said.

"Why do you care?" I asked, "Do you like Misaki?"

He blushed at that question.

"Psh! As if!" he exclaimed.

I pinned him to a nearby table and whispered in his ear.

"You ever steal her away from me", I said, "You will regret it."

Gerald pushed me away.

"As if I'll steal your woman", he scowled, "I just want to get along with her, but she's acting cold towards me."

I chuckled.

"You know, she's like grandma", he sighed, "No wonder grandpa makes it hard on her."

I didn't say anything. Gerald stretched and sighed.

"Well, today's a big day", he said, "We have a photo shoot today. Best to get some rest."

He walked away. I gripped my cup tightly and walked to my room. Misaki had thrown off the blankets. I laughed softly and sat next to her. I pulled her to me and she breathed gently against me.

"I will protect you", I said softly.

Misaki snuggled real close to me. My heart beated quickly.

"Baka Usui", she mumbled.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Usui", she whispered.

My eyes widened. She said those three words. My stomach made a flip. I smiled.

"You're so sly", I said.

 **Misaki's POV:**

My eyes snapped open. Usui was still sleeping close to me. He was really close. The sun was shining down on him blocking the sun from hitting me. He breathed in and out softly. I brushed my hand against his hair. It was pretty soft. Usui didn't move. He kept on sleeping. I touched his cheek and his lips. His lips were soft. I never knew lips could be soft. I pulled my hand back. What was I thinking? Why am I even touching him?! He let out a chuckle.

"Good morning", Usui said happily.

I froze. I blushed so hard. He grabbed my hand and rubbed it against his cheek.

"Ayuzawa", he started, "Do you really think I was asleep? Did you want to touch me that badly?"

I pulled my hand back and pushed him away.

"YOU PERVERT!" I exclaimed.

The door slammed open. Maria came skipping in.

"Ah Misaki-chan", she exclaimed, "Good morning!"

"G...g...good morning", I replied.

She looked at Usui, who was on the floor with blankets on him. She lifted one of the covers.

"Do you mind getting ready?" Maria pouted, "You'll be late for the photo shoot."

"It's too early to get up", Usui complained plainly and annoyed.

"Photo shoot?" I asked.

Maria let the covers drop on Usui.

"Yes a photo shoot!" she exclaimed, "And you will be there!"

I backed up.

"W...what?!" I exclaimed, "I can't be there! I'm not a model! I'm not photogenic!"

"Nonsense!" Maria exclaimed, "You're beautiful and you're amazing and photogenic. So don't complain!"

She grabbed my hand.

"I'll steal Misaki-chan", she said to Usui.

Usui quickly got out of the covers and grabbed my hand.

"That won't be necessary", he said sternly.

Maria pouted.

"Then hurry", she said, "I don't want you to be late."

He nodded. Maria skipped off. Usui's arm was around me and he pulled me close.

"Ayuzawa", he said.

"Y...yes?" I asked.

"Will you be ok if we took photo shoots?" he asked.

"D...d..depends on the type of photo and the clothes we wear", I stuttered

Usui chuckled.

"Ayuzawa", he said, "You have a dirty mind."

"N...N...No!" I exclaimed.

I pushed him away blushing.

"Don't worry", he said, "It's not that kind of photo shoot."

He got up and rubbed my head.

"Get ready or else Maria will steal you from me", he teased.

I narrowed my eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"You get ready!" I exclaimed

"Hai hai", he said plainly.

He walked in the bathroom. I sighed and started changing.

"Oh Ayuzawa", he said while coming in on me while changing, "Which one is your-."

He paused. I was shirtless. He looked at me with big eyes. I blushed and threw a pillow as hard as I could to his face.

"You...pervert...ALIEN!" I screamed.

I walked out of the room with Usui.

"Ayuzawa that hurt", Usui complained.

"You deserved it!" I exclaimed.

We walked down the stairs to see people down there.

"Ah right on time!" said the cameraman.

He took Usui's arm and dragged him to a different room.

"Get changed", he told me.

I walked to a different room. Maria was getting dressed. She saw me and beamed.

"Ah Misaki-chan!" she exclaimed.

"You look beautiful", I said.

She grabbed my arm and pushed me to the dressing room. She threw clothes towards me.

"Wear this now!" Maria exclaimed, "Hurry! We must do your makeup!"

I put on the clothes that she gave me. It was a white dress. There was laces that was around my waist. It felt really light. I touched the soft cotton fabric.

"Are you done?" Maria asked.

"Oh hai!" I exclaimed.

I came out. Maria gasped.

"You fit that perfectly!" She exclaimed.

She dragged me to sit down and a couple of make up people came over. They started applying eyeliner.

"Her skin is really clear", said one woman.

I blushed.

"Ne", started Maria, "Are you excited?"

I nodded.

"It's my first time", I said.

"Well", she said, "Grandpa will be there watching you so try your best!"

I nodded. I touched the hem of my dress. After my make up, we walked outside to the garden. Usui was there in a white button up and khakis. He turned and his eyes widened.

"H...how do I look?" I asked.

"Well", Usui started.

I looked at him.

"You look beautiful but I think you could've worn something more sexy if you know what I mean. Oh maybe next shoot you can dress up as a maid and I'll be your master-"

"You don't have to go extreme!" I exclaimed.

I saw Usui's grandfather talking with one of the men. I remembered what Maria told me. I cleared my throat and grabbed Usui's arm and dragged him to the photo shoot. They started taking pictures of us.

"Ah Miss. Ayuzawa, please smile some more", said one of the photographers.

I forced a smile.

"Make it natural looking" Usui whispered, "Not a "I'm going to kill someone" look."

I looked at the grandfather. He gave me a hard stare. I breathed in and gave a natural smile. The photographers smiled.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

He took some more shots.

"You guys are couples!" he exclaimed, "Act like you are!"

I blushed. Usui wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"You heard what he said Ayuzawa", he said smoothly, "We're couples."

A pang of annoyance ran through me.

"U….Usui", I said darkly.

"He's watching", Usui whispered.

Was he going to pop in his grandfather every time?! I took a long breath and naturally smiled again. I hate photo shoots. The photographer smiled. He ordered us to do many different "loving" poses. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Now do a kiss pose!" he exclaimed happily.

My eye twitched. I grabbed him by the collar.

"I think that's a bit too much asking from you!" I exclaimed.

Grandfather smirked.

"Can you not do it, Miss. Ayuzawa?" asked the grandfather mockingly.

I had a shot of annoyance run through me. I had fire in my blood. I released my grip from the man's collar.

"Fine", I said darkly, "Let's do it."

I walked to Usui and grabbed his collar. I pulled him for a kiss. His lips hit against mine a bit to hard. I felt a drop of blood drip from my lips. The photographer took pictures. Usui backed up a bit and smiled.

"You're so sly Ayuzawa", he said, "Did you want to kiss me that badly?"

"N….NO!" I exclaimed.

After the photo shoot, I quickly ran to my room and dressed. I'm glad that was over. There was a knock.

"Come in", I said.

Usui's grandfather came in with a group of men.

"Grab her", he said.

They surrounded me and grabbed my arms.

"W..what are you doing?" I asked, "Let go of me!"

I struggled in their arms.

"Take her away", he said.

The men took me away. I struggled in their arms. They were too strong.

"Stop struggling", said one man, "It'll hurt more if you keep going."

I kept struggling.

"I said don't struggle!" exclaimed the guard.

He pulled on my arm hard. I winced and the fire in my blood grew hotter. I put both my legs behind the two men's legs that were carrying me, and I swiftly pushed them down quickly. Once they let go of my arms, I kicked the two men that were in front of me and started to run.

"After her!" exclaimed one man.

I ran down the hallway trying to find an exit. There were many doors. I saw Gerald up ahead.

"Misaki", he started, "What are you-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY IDIOT!" I yelled.

I zoomed past him, pushing him to the side of the wall.

"Misaki!" he exclaimed, "Where are you going?!"

"JUST GET USUI!" I yelled.

I ran to a room and shut the door. I heard shouts pass me. I sighed and leaned against the door. I was out of breath. I looked around the room. It was just a study hall. I waited and I opened the door. The coast was clear. I walked to the corner of the hall. A pair of strong arms was wrapped around me. I yelled, but my mouth was covered by a white cloth. I felt sleepy all of the sudden. With the energy I had left, I pushed the cloth away.

"USUI!" I screamed.

I blacked out. Usui….please...find me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it might take longer to post chapters:( School is starting and it's my junior year! I'll try to write as much as possible!**

 **nikunjonafiun: Sorry for the confusion, and yes the grandfather has accepted the challenge, and he is testing her. He won't tell her when he's challenging her. It'll clear up more as the story goes on.**

 **Usui's POV:**

I heard a voice. Calling my name. I looked around. It was similar to Misaki's voice. I saw Gerald run to me.

"Misaki!" he exclaimed, "Save her!"

I started running past him. I ran to the voice. There were men that were carrying her away. They saw me and dropped her. My string broke. I started to attack them.

"We need back up", said one man.

More men came, and I beat them one by one.

"How dare you take my princess away from me", I said darkly.

The men kept coming at me. It was kind of getting boring. They were really weak. I kept looking at Misaki to see if she was alright. She was on the floor. I pushed the people away and picked her up. I started running towards one room. Misaki was still unconscious. I set her down on a couch and started to examine her. I looked at her carefully. She was soundly asleep. They must've made her sleep. I sighed and leaned against the couch. I slammed my hand to the floor. There was a crunch on the floor and it left a hole on the floor.

"Opps", I grumbled.

I looked at Misaki and stroked her hair.

"You idiot", I said sighing, "Why do you always get into trouble like this."

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

There was a knock on the door. I froze. The door opened and it was Gerald.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

I nodded.

"They're looking for you", he said, "Grandfather is behind this."

"I know", I replied coldly.

"You need to stop grandpa", he said.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"You're the only one that can stop him", he said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Think about it", he said, "Why would grandpa make you the heir instead of me?"

"Because I'm better than you", I said smoothly.

"N...no!" He exclaimed, "That's not true!"

"Then if you want it so much, why don't you take my place?" I asked.

"I would if I could, but unfortunately, that's impossible to do", Gerald answered.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Grandfather trusts you more, plus you will live more longer than me", he explained, "You know me and my smoking."

"Thats why you should quit", I answered.

"It's hard", he said

"No it's not", I said.

"Well, I can't do anything about it", he said.

I sighed and leaned against the couch, running fingers through my hair.

"Well, when will grandfather stop testing Misaki?" I asked, "I'm getting angry when I see her hurt."

"Well, she's trying her best", he said.

I nodded. Misaki started to wake up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Ah Ayuzawa", I said smiling, "Good afternoon."

Misaki saw me and tried to slap my face. I held her hand.

"How dare you not come for me at the right time!" Misaki exclaimed.

She tried to keep her tears back while she struggled under my arms.

"I was scared!" Misaki exclaimed.

I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa", I said softly.

Misaki stopped struggling and started crying. She was shaking a lot. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted her happy not stressed. I don't want to hurt her anymore.

"Misaki", I said quietly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you like...to go back?" I asked quietly.

She stayed silent.

"I know how you're stressed and scared here and I don't want you to feel like that. I want you smiling", I said, "If you want I can book and flight ba-."

"No", she said.

"What?" I asked.

"No", she said backing away from my embrace to see my eyes.

"But Misaki-" I started to say.

"I want to be with you", she said looking down, "I can't possibly think of being in Japan without you for the longest period of time. I'm not prepared for it. Please let me stay with you."

I was shocked at what she had said.

"Misaki", I said, "I don't want anything happening to you."

"As I said", she said, "I'm up for any challenge, but this. This was too extreme."

"I know", I said, "I'll go talk with him."

"No", she said, "I'll go talk with him."

"Misaki no", I said.

"Please", she pleaded.

I sighed. I looked at her. Her eyes had a burning passion for revenge. I laughed weakly.

"Oh Ayuzawa", I said softly.

I touched her cheek.

"You're so brave", I whispered seductively.

She blushed and pushed me away.

"I'll go talk to him right now", she said.

"I want to come with", I said.

"No", she said sternly.

"Let me come", I pleaded.

She looked at me with anger yet confident eyes.

"Trust me", she said.

"Nope", I said.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"W..wait...Usui...Let go!" She protested

"You think you're the only one that can't hold anger?" I said angrily, "I want to talk to him."

Misaki stopped me.

"Usui", she said.

"Ayuzawa", I said, "I want to protect you and I want you by my side. I don't want anyone making you go back. I don't want anyone hurting you. I can't protect you that easily. I can't be there on time. I want to be that guardian angel that protects the princess. So let me come."

I stared at her with stern eyes. She scoffed and laughed.

"I love your enthusiasm", she said confidently.

She took my arm and dragged me to the grandfather's room. She slammed open the door. My grandfather was there with some men. It looked like he was in a meeting.

"Miss. Ayuzawa", my grandfather said in a low voice.

"Sorry for intruding but I have to say something", said Misaki.

"Whatever you want to say will you save it when I'm finished?" He asked.

"No", she said, "You will ignore me. So might as well take the chance now!"

The men around him whispered. That made grandfather nervous.

"Go to your room", he said.

"No I won't until you hear me out!" Misaki growled, "What you did today was way overboard!"

"Can you not see that I am busy right know?" he asked.

Grandfather looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. Misaki was on a role, so I just let her be.

"What you have done today was the worst of them all", she said sternly, "Trying to kidnap me, making me want to go back to Japan, and trying to do hurt me."

"Enough", he said quietly.

"What do you know about me? What did I ever do to you?" Misaki asked, "Why do you want me to leave? Why do you hate me?!"

"ENOUGH!" he boomed.

The room was quiet. I looked calmly at my grandfather.

"I will talk to you after I finish this. Takumi stay here", he said darkly.

"I don't want to", I said plainly.

Grandfather gritted his teeth.

"It's boring", I said calmly, "I didn't to be here in the first place. You brought me here and I'm not going to stay here and be forced to do things that I don't want to do."

"Takumi..", grandfather growled.

"Now excuse us", I said, "I believe I need to pack my bags to leave to Japan."

I bowed and grabbed Misaki's hand and took her out of the room. We quickly ran to our rooms.

"Start packing", he said.

Misaki nodded. We started packing. We finished in minutes. We sneaked to steal a car. There were men standing near the gates. They opened it. Takumi sped out quickly. The security started chasing us. I started speeding.

"Usui!" Misaki exclaimed, "Be careful!"

"Relax", I said smirking, "Let's have a little fun."

"You call this fun?!" Misaki exclaimed, "There are speed limits here!"

"Ayuzawa", I said smiling, "Let's break the rules."

Misaki screeched when I started to speed up more. We lost the security for a while. I grabbed my phone and called the airport.

"Can you get a private jet ready in 3 minutes?" I asked.

"USUI! SLOW DOWN!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Just wait for a couple of ", I said sweetly.

Miskai held her stomach. She looked sick. We sped to the private jet. We got out and ran to the jet. There were people waiting there.

"Welcome to-" she started to say.

"Yes thank you, we are in a hurry so please start the plane right now", I said breathless.

She was confused and nodded.

"Start the plane", she said in a walkie talkie.

We ran up the stairs and went inside the jet. We saw another car come up. The door closed and the plane began to move.

"STOP THE PLANE!" screamed one man.

"Too late", I whispered.

We were in the air at once. Misaki leaned back and breathed hardly clutching her chest.

"Usui", she said, "I'm never letting you drive again."

I chuckled and leaned into her.

"At least we escaped", I said smiling.

Misaki blushed and backed up.

"Baka Usui", she said.

"We aren't going to Japan", I said.

"But you said-", she started.

"Misaki", I chuckled, "We're going to Europe."

"But", she said.

"I don't want to get caught and I don't want them hurting you", I said.

Misaki nodded. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep for now", I said.

Misaki blushed and nodded. She closed her eyes and slept. I looked out the window and at the clouds. Grandfather, you want to play hard? I accept that challenge.

 **Misaki's POV:**

My eyes snapped open when Usui gently nudged me. Outside was dark.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in 5 minutes",_ said the captain.

Usui smiled.

"Hey", he whispered.

I was really tired. My body was aching.

"Ayuzawa", he said, "I know you're tired, but we have to quickly get to the car that's waiting for us."

I nodded. Once the plane landed, we quickly went to the car. Inside the car was Shintani.

"Shintani", I said surprised.

"Miski!" He exclaimed.

He hugged me quickly and tightly.

"C...can't breathe", I said.

Shintani pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"We heard you were in danger", he said, "So we came for you."

"When did you arrive here?" I asked.

Shintani rubbed his head.

"Yesterday", he said smugly, "Usui called for help."

I looked at Usui surprised. Usui looked away.

"I had no choice", Usui said.

"Is my sister doing well?" I asked.

Shintani looked worried and rubbed his head.

"Well, she came with me", he said.

I grabbed his collar.

"You WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

Shintani winced and smiled nervously.

"She wanted to come", he said.

"BUT THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS FOR HER!" I exclaimed.

"Ne Oneechan", said Susana, "I can protect myself too."

Susana came out of the car.

"I want to help you Oneechan", she said.

"But, I don't want to lose you", I said.

"But it's better to not lose you Oneechan", Susana said, "That's why I want to protect you too. I don't want you just protecting me. I want to help and be useful in your life too."

I sighed.

"We better hurry and get to the hotel", Susana said.

She got in the car. I shot Shintani a stare. He smiled and rubbed his head. I sighed. We got in the car and Shintani started driving. The scene outside was very beautiful and breathtaking. I was falling asleep. Usui nudged me and smiled.

"Sleep Ayuzawa", he said.

I closed my eyes. Usui gently pushed my head against his shoulder.

"Sleep my maid", he said smoothly.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the night ride in Italy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 8! Thanks for reviewingggg! :) Enjoy!**

 **Misaki's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly. The bright lights were coming from the window. The door was opened where the cool wind blew in the room. I got up slowly. I looked around. I was on a king sized bed. Suzana was right next to me sleeping soundly. I walked downstairs rubbing my head. Where was the bathroom? I walked around rubbing my eyes. I bumped into something hard. I jumped back. It was a wall. I sighed. I thought it would be Usui. I found the bathroom and washed up. The house was very silent. Was this a hotel or a house? A good smell drifted to my nose. Where was that coming from? I walked to the smell. I saw Shintani and Usui cooking. I felt a very scary aura from them.

"I'll make the omelet!" Shintani exclaimed.

"Too late", Usui said.

Shintani complained. I walked in. Usui saw me.

"Make the pudding", Usui said.

Shintani saw me.

"Oh Misaki-chan!" He exclaimed, "Good morning!"

"Good morning", said Usui.

"Morning", I said softly.

Usui gave me a small smile and continued cooking.

"Oy start cooking", Usui said.

"Why do I have to listen to you?" Shintani mumbled.

They bickered while finishing up the cooking. I sat down at the table.

"Shintani", I said, "Is this a hotel or a house?"

"It's a hotel", said Shintani.

"Why does it look so much like a house?" I asked.

"Don't ask me", he called out.

I looked at the buffet of food on the table. Usui came and set the last dish on the table.

"Eat up, Ayuzawa", he said smiling.

I grabbed a plate and started filling my plate. Suzana came down yawning.

"Oh", she said, "What a nice smell."

"Ah Suzana!" Shintani exclaimed, "Sit down and eat!"

We all sat down and ate.

"I received a phone call from your dad", Usui said, "He wants you home right now."

"But I can't go home!" I exclaimed.

"I explained everything to him", he said.

I nodded. Suzana ate quietly.

"Oneechan", she said.

"What?" I asked.

"How long will you run?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're running away from the evil grandpa", she said.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"You gotta stand your ground and you have to be brave", she said, "If you keep running away you won't be able to be brave."

She was right. I was running away from him. I fear him. Usui looked at me not smiling. I gritted my teeth.

"Usui", I said.

"Yes?" Usui asked.

"Let's go back", I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to talk with him", I said.

"But Ayuzawa we just got here", he said.

"So?" I asked.

"We gotta look around", he said smiling.

"W...what?!" I exclaimed, "We aren't on a vacation! We have more serious things to do!"

"Well we can rest while we're doing it", he said.

"Baka!" I exclaimed, "We don't have time to play!"

"Oneechan", Suzana said, "We all need a break sometimes. Can we shop? This is a one time chance."

I sighed. I slumped down in my chair. Maybe I did need a break.

"Fine", I said, "How long are we staying?"

"A week", Usui said.

"A WEEK?!" I exclaimed.

Usui smiled.

"I wanna spend time with my maid", he said smiling.

"Don't talk to Misaki like that!" Shintani exclaimed.

"Why?" Usui said dangerously, "You aren't dating Miskai."

"Well, I wouldn't say those words!" Shintani complained.

Usui sighed and smiled. He flicked Shintani's forehead.

"Just eat your food", Usui said.

Shintani gave him a glare and set his attention on Suzana. They were happily chatting away on something. Usui picked at his food.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked.

"Not hungry", he said.

"You need energy", I said.

He came close to me.

"Feed me then', he said.

I blushed and pushed him back.

"Feed yourself!" I exclaimed.

Usui laughed and started eating.

"What are our plans for today?" Suzana asked.

"Well I'm not sure of our surroundings just yet and I'm not sure if there are spies around here", Usui said.

"Well we can't go anywhere?" Suzana asked sadly.

"Unless we stay undercover", Usui said.

"Then we can go right?" Suzana asked.

"Yes, we can", Usui said.

Suzana got up quickly and grabbed her plate and Shintani's arm.

"Thank you for the food!" Suzana exclaimed.

She quickly left. I shot Usui a annoyed glance.

"What?" he asked, "She wanted to go."

"No we can't!" I exclaimed, "What if they capture Suzana?!"

"Ayuzawa calm down", Usui said, "I'll protect you and we'll be separated from them. Shintani can protect her."

"How would I know if Shintani can protect her?!" I exclaimed.

Usui grabbed my shoulders gently.

"Trust him", he said.

I sighed and looked down. Usui smiled softly and let go of my shoulders.

"Get ready", he said smiling.

I nodded and walked to my room. Suzana was already ready. She was busy tying her hair.

"Do you think we can buy things here?" Suzana asked, "I would want to buy a souvenir."

I smiled.

"Of course Suzana", I said.

She turned to me and grabbed my hands.

"Oneechan", she said, "Don't worry too much about me. Trust Shintani."

"I'm scared that what if I lose you too", I said sadly.

Suzana smiled and hugged me.

"I'll be fine, Oneechan", she said, "I promise."

I hugged her back then pulled away.

"Then get going", I said smiling, "Come home by 8."

Suzana beamed and ran out. I sat on the bed and put my hand on my forehead. I can't believe I'm allowing her to go. I got dressed. Usui knocked on my door and came in.

"Finally you knocked", I said.

"Well I didn't want a strong pillow thrown at me", he said plainly.

I smiled.

"Shall we get going?" Usui asked.

I nodded. I grabbed my straw hat and we went out. Usui handed me sunglasses to be in disguise. There were many people. There were many vendors and stalls where they sold many merchandise. Usui and I slowly walked enjoying the view. There was a flower shop with beautiful flowers. I glanced at it and started walking. Usui tapped my shoulder. I turned around and he handed me a white flower.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"A white flower for the beautiful maid", he said.

My eye twitched.

"Don't waste your money on things that aren't useful!" I exclaimed.

"I got it for free though", he said plainly.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"I was passing by and a woman from the flower shop gave me one to give to-" he started.

He came close and whispered in mg ear.

"My girlfriend", he whispered.

I blushed. Usui held out the flower.

"Will you accept my heart by taking this flower?" I asked.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. I quickly turned around and started walking.

"Wah Ayuzawa", he said.

He bugged me saying to accept the flower. I grabbed the flower.

"FINE I'LL TAKE IT!" I exclaimed.

I pouted and looked at the flower. The soft petals were soft to my touch. The sun projected the light purple streaks in the flower.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Usui asked.

"Yes it is", I said.

Usui smiled and took my hand.

"Follow me Ayuzawa", he said.

I nodded and let him take me to a place. There was a stall with beautiful handmade jewelry.

"Pick one out", he said.

"Usui, save your money", I protested.

"Ayuzawa", he said, "I want to spoil you. You're my girlfriend. Please accept the fact that I want to treat you like a princess and I want to show you how much I love you."

I blushed and look at the jewelry on the table. Each one looked expensive. They were beautifully carved or made. My eyes wandered to one bracelet. There was a carved tiger on it that was hanging on the thin black string.

"Ayuzawa", Usui said.

He picked up the one I was looking at.

"Want this one?" he asked.

I nodded. Usui smiled and paid the vendor.

"You have a very beautiful girlfriend", she said.

"Why thank you", Usui said sweetly.

I blushed and pushed Usui gently.

"Stop it", I said.

Usui took my hand and put on the bracelet.

"There, now you'll remember me", he said smiling.

I blushed and looked at it. The wooden tiger laid against my wrist perfectly.

"Let's go walk some more", Usui said smiling.

I nodded. We walked through the crowds of people. I saw Shintani and Suzana walking their way to the food stalls. I sighed. As usual. Shintani was a food killer.

"Want some food?" Usui asked.

I looked at Usui.

"Why are you suggesting to buy things when I look at them?" I asked.

"Cuz I know Ayuzawa wants it", Usui said slyly, "Plus you're hungry."

"No I'm not!" I exclaimed.

My belly started to growl loudly. Usui fought back his laugh and dragged me to a sweets sat down at a table. I looked around. I spotted men with suits and glasses. They looked familiar. I ducked down quickly.

"Usui", I said.

"I know", he said, "Keep calm. They haven't noticed us yet."

I nodded.

"Act natural", he said, "Just like the photo shoot."

I cringed a little.

"Would you like to order?" asked the waiter.

"I would like the sweet potato pie", Usui said.

"And for your lady?" he asked.

"I would like the ke-lime pie", I answered.

The waiter smiled.

"Anything to drink?" he asked.

"Some cranberry tea will be fine", Usui said.

He nodded and walked away. The men stood up and walked towards us.

Usui grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Act with me", he whispered.

I nodded. The men came close to our table.

"Oh honey I'm so glad we came here!" Usui exclaimed.

"Uh...yeah!" I exclaimed awkwardly

The men eyes us. The waiter came over with our food and tea.

"Please enjoy", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

He bowed and walked to attend to other customers. I took a cut of the pie along with the whipped cream. As it entered my mouth, I felt the sweetness spread against my tongue.

"This is amazing", I exclaimed.

The men walked closer to us. Usui got up suddenly. He reached over and put his hand under my chin.

"W...what are you-", I stuttered.

Usui kissed me gently licking my lips. The men walked quickly away.

"Get a room", muttered one.

After they left, Usui sat down. I was red in the face.

"W...what did you do that for?!" I exclaimed.

"You had cream on your lips", Usui said.

"I could've wiped it off with a napkin!" I exclaimed.

"I couldnt let the whipped cream go to waste", he said happily.

I gave him an angry blushing look. I ate the rest of my pie and drank some tea.

"When will we keep on running?" I asked.

"When my grandfather accepts you", Usui said.

When we left, we met up with Shintani and Suzana and went home. When I was in my room with Suzana, she sat next to me and poked my shoulder.

"Oneechan oneechan", she said plainly, "I got something for you."

"Oh?" I asked.

She handed me a stringed red bracelet with a bell in the middle.

"Thanks", I said.

"I have one too", she said, "It's good luck to keep us safe."

"How thoughtful of you", I said.

"Oneechan", she said, "I want you to know that you and I will never be separated and that we'll be safe."

I looked at her weirdly.

"Did Shintani feed you something?" I asked, "You're not like this at all."

She shook her head.

"Just wanted to say it out and all", she said.

She plopped down in her bed.

"I'm going to take a nap", she said.

"Alright", I said.

She snuggled up under the covers.

"You should treat Usui better", she said, "Acting more loving."

"I am loving!" I exclaimed.

Suzana got up and stared at me for a long time. Her stare was stern.

"Ok fine", I said, "It's cuz I'm not used to showing affection!"

"Well try", she said.

She plopped back down and slept. She was right. I didn't really show affection to Usui. I got up and walked out of the room. I went to the balcony and looked out the scenery. Something flashed against my eyes. There was a car that pulled up to the house. Men with suits came and opened the door. Out of the car came the black raven. The grandfather. I saw Usui walk up to him. They talked a bit before walking in the house. My heart thumped. What was happening?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ah that cliff hanger. To make sure, I really apologize for getting the name Suzuna wrong! Ahh! Sorry guys! I will make sure I fix her name! Thanks for reviewing! You're opinions count! Enjoy!**

 **Usui's POV:**

 _I opened my eyes. I could see a vision of a woman with blonde hair and sharp green eyes. She looked worn out, yet she was still beautiful. Who was this woman? Did I know her?_

" _Takumi", she said, "His name will be Takumi, Usui."_

 _The scene changed to a familiar room._

" _Takumi", said a voice._

 _I walked out of my room. I saw my adopted parents._

" _It's time for you to go to school", she said._

" _I know", I said._

" _Get dressed and let's eat", she said sweetly._

 _She smiled and went back to the kitchen._

 _"I heard you have a girlfriend?" she called out._

 _"Yeah", I replied._

 _"I would like to meet her soon", she said happily._

 _"I promise", I said._

 _I walked back to my room and got dressed and cleaned up. I came out._

 _"Mom", I said, "I would like to get my own place."_

 _"Can you handle it?" she asked._

 _I nodded. She sighed and smiled._

 _"Alright", she said._

 _"Thank you", I said._

 _"Usui", she said._

 _I wasn't listening._

 _"Usui wake up", she said._

 _"But I am awake", I said._

 _"Usui", she said, "Pay attention."_

"USUI!" exclaimed my grandfather.

I snapped back to reality.

"Hai", I answered.

"I want you to come back", he said.

"No", I answered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I want you to understand that I don't want to be where you live because I feel pressured and I don't want you to take my life and control it", I said sternly.

My grandfather raised his eyebrows.

"It's that girl I tell you", he said.

"No", I said angrily, "Misaki has nothing to do with this. I dragged her in this. She is actually helping me and supporting me till the end. She has been there for me when I needed help. She has been my happiness and sunshine. I'm not going to let you take her and throw her around like a doll. I'm not letting you touch her or even talk with her because what you do is that you torture her and cause her to suffer."

"Now Usui-", started my grandfather.

"No!" I exclaimed angrily, "Just because she is like grandma doesn't mean you can treat her poorly. Sure she may be like grandma, but she isn't her. She's different and Misaki is unique. You take her away from me, I will kill anything in my path. I promised to save her. I promised to keep her safe. Ever since her mother died-."

"Wait her mother died?" he interrupted.

"Yes, yet you treat her poorly and cause her stress", I said, "She lost her mother for god's sake!"

I exhaled out an angry breath. Grandfather sat there surprised. His face softened and he had a very guilty look on his face.

"Will you accept her and stop causing her pain?" I asked.

My grandfather stayed silent.

"Grandfather", I said.

"I shall think about it, but until then", he said, "I want you two back soon. If you don't come back in a week, I will send someone after you."

He got up and walked out with the guards. I watched him as he left in the car. I sighed and rubbed my head. I walked back to the living room.

"You know you can come down now, Ayuzawa", I said sighing.

Misaki came down slowly.

"That was really brave of you to say that", she said softly.

"Well, I had to say what I had to say", I said, "I couldn't leave this on hold anymore."

Misaki came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Thank you". she said, "For standing up for me."

I got closer to her and rested my head on her lap.

"U...Usui!" she exclaimed, "Get up!"

"Just let me do this", I said, "I wasted my energy and anger out."

Misaki let me rest my head on her lap. She started stroking my hair. I quickly grabbed her hand and rested it on my heart.

"Can you feel my heart?" I asked, "It's beating for you and it's all yours."

Misaki's hand twitched, yet it rested there for a while. I snuggled up against her and started to rest. I hope grandfather would accept her.

 **Misaki's POV:**

I heard everything that Usui said to grandfather. Honestly, I feel bad that I couldn't stand up for myself. His hand gripped my hand tightly as he laid my hand on his heart. I felt bad that he had to go through this.

"Usui", I said softly, "I'm sorry that I caused you a lot."

Usui didn't answer, he was sleeping. I looked at him carefully. He had perfect skin. I leaned back on the couch. How long was I supposed to be here? What if my sister saw? Suzuna was sleeping and I don't know what Shintani was doing. I just rested there and waited for Usui to wake up. I was dozing off and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was night already. Suzuna wasn't sleeping in my bed. I got up and looked around. Where was everyone? Were they sleeping? There was a figure that was out on the balcony. I walked towards the figure. It was Usui.

"Usui", I said.

Usui turned around and smiled.

"You're finally up", he said smiling.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked, "Where's Suzuna?"

"She's sleeping with Shintani", he answered, "Did you not want to sleep with me?"

"N...No!" I exclaimed, "I...I'm more used to sleeping with my sister!"

Usui laughed.

"Calm down", he said, "It's just me."

He looked out towards the sky.

"Misaki", he said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you marry me when this is all over?" he asked/

"T...that's a sudden question to ask", I said suddenly.

"I know", he said, "But I want to be with you. I want to protect you. I don't want anyone but you."

"Usui", I said, "I have dreams to achieve."

"I can wait", he said, "I can wait as long as you like as long as you marry me."

I smiled.

"So then I can make you wait till we're old and grey?" I asked.

"Sure", he said, "As long as I'm with you always."

I smiled at his answer.

"Well", I said, "I will think about your offer."

"Awww Ayuzawa", he said, "I'm impatient."

"Well, I'll teach you to be patient", I said stubbornly.

He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Usui", I said, "I can't breathe."

I tried pushing him away, but his grip tightened around me.

"Keep moving, and I'll keep hugging you tighter", Usui said smiling.

I stopped struggling and just let my hands drop to my side. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Want to sleep?" he asked.

I nodded, then I rethought his question.

"Wait", I said, "You and me. On the same bed?"

He nodded and smirked. I pushed him away and ran to the bed. I pointed at him.

"Y...you pervert from outer space!" I exclaimed, "You're sleeping on the floor!"

"Awwww Misaki-chan", Usui teased, "I want to sleep with you. Not the hard cold floor."

"N...N..No!" I exclaimed, "I don't trust you in a bed with me!"

I tossed a pillow and a blanket.

"You sleep down there", I exclaimed, "If I see you on the bed in the morning, I will literally kill you with a pillow!"

"How scary Ayuzawa", he laughed.

He laid down on the floor and covered himself with the blanket. I settled down in my bed. My heart was beating fast. Why did Suzuna leave me all alone with the pervert alien! I leaned against the edge of the bed.

"Usui", I said.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Thank you again", I said.

"No need", he said, "Just repay me by just saying yes."

I slammed a pillow down on his face.

"Wahhh Ayuzawa", he complained, "That hurt!"

"Well, I warned you!" I exclaimed.

"No you didn't", he said, "You said that you would only kill me with a pillow if you caught me on the bed in the morning."

"W….well sush!" I exclaimed.

Usui laughed.

"Hai hai", he said, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow, your sister and Shintani are leaving."

"And leaving us alone?" I asked.

"Your father wants her back in Japan", he said.

I nodded.

"When will we go back to England?" I asked.

"Soon", he said, "Let grandfather think about it."

"Do I really remind him as your grandmother?" I asked.

"Yes", he said with a long pause.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, she was just like you", Usui replied, "Hot tempered, pretty, serious, always protecting girls and etc."

"But what happened?" I asked.

"She passed away', he said, "Cancer, I think."

"Oh", I said, "I see."

"Yeah", Usui said, "It gets him sad that you remind him of his wife."

"Well, I'm sorry for his loss", I said softly, "I hope he just opens up and accepts me."

"You know he wasn't like this", Usui said, "When I was young he was very sweet, nice, and gentle."

"So he became cold hearted after she died?" I asked.

"Yup", he answered.

There was a long period of silence.

"Well, get some rest", he said.

"Good night", I said.

"Good night, my princess", he said.

"Usui", I said.

"Hm?" he asked.

"I….I…", I started, "I l...l..love you."

"I love you too Ayuzawa", he said happily, "Sweet dreams."

I smiled and snuggled up in my covers. I closed my eyes awaiting for the next day to come. When I opened my eyes, it was already sunny. I looked at the clock. It read 10:45 am. I looked down. Usui was no where to be seen. There was a note on the night stand. I picked it up and read it.

" _I'm dropping off your sister and Shintani at the airport, they said bye when you were sleeping. I'll be back soon, so don't leave the house. Wait for me."_

I put the letter back on the night stand. I got up and started towards the shower. I took a long shower. When I got out, I changed and plopped on the bed. Usui was taking a while to come back. The door opened and closed. I ran downstairs. Usui came in with shopping bags.

"Did you go shopping?" I asked.

"You're awake", he said smiling, "Yes I did."

"Are you making food?" I asked.

"Yes", he said, "Breakfast."

"Can't wait", I said.

Usui started to unpack the food and started cooking. After he finished cooking, we sat down and started eating.

"Usui", I said.

"Hm?" he responded.

"I want to go back", I said.

"To?" he asked.

"England", I said.

Usui put his fork down.

"Misaki", he said, "You sure you want to go back?"

I nodded.

"I want to go back", I said, "I must go back. I need to go back."

"Why so soon?" he asked.

"I just have this gut feeling that I should go back", I said, "I feel like something good might happen."

"You sure you can handle my grandfather?" he asked worriedly, "I don't want him to make you suffer again."

"I can handle it", I said, "Don't worry."

Usui sighed.

"Well, we can leave this afternoon if you want to", he said.

I smiled.

"Thank you", I said.

Usui nodded and finished up his meal. The whole day, we were outside looking around and playing around. When it was time to go, we drove to the private jet and we entered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be departing soon", said the pilot.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" he asked.

"I'm sure", I said.

Usui leaned back in his seat and gave a small smile.

"You've gotten brave, Ayuzawa", he said.

"Well, let's just say that you inspired me", I said.

"Do I get a kiss for that?" he asked quickly.

"No", I said straight forward.

"Awee just one kiss", he pleaded.

"Nope", I said.

He kept asking me the whole way there to England. I looked out the window. I knew that once I stepped foot on England, there was no turning back. I would have to stand up to him and never take a no for an answer. This time, I will win.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the really late post. School has been really tough on me for the past few days. I've been cramming all these tests. Haha well, thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Misaki's POV:**

I stepped out of the plane. The wind blew within my hair softly. There was a black car waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. Usui nudged me and I looked at him.

"I'm ready whenever you are", he said.

I took a step down and walked down the stairs. We went to the car and sat in it. Usui took my hand and tightly grasped it.

"Whatever happens", he said, "I will always be here for you."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise", he said.

I looked out the window. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I can't believe that this was happening. As we were close to the mansion, my stomach did a flip. We exited the car and walked to the mansion. Usui's grandfather was there waiting for us. He gave a short nod at Usui.

"Sir", I said bowing.

Usui's grandfather stared me down till I looked at his shoes. He grunted.

"Follow me", he said.

We walked to the living room.

"Sit", he ordered.

I quickly sat. Usui sat next to me.

"Takumi", he said, "I would like to speak with Misaki alone."

Usui nodded. He got up and gave my shoulder a squeeze before he left. The maid came in with tea. It was silent. I couldn't even breathe. I picked up the cup and drank slowly from it.

"You came back early", he said.

"Yes sir", I said.

"What made you come back so early?" he asked.

"Well, sir", I started to say, "I wanted to just come back because I knew what to do."

"And what is it that you plan to do?" he asked.

"Sir", I said, "I plan to win your favor over me."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I don't want any hatred from you", I said, "I want to be favored and be liked just the way I am. Just because I act like your wife, doesn't mean you can treat me with such difficulty."

"Well, I can explain that you are really like my wife", he said softly.

I looked at him as he got up and went over to the bookcase. He took out a book and walked back over to where I was. He handed me the book.

"This is the pictures of my wife", he said.

I looked at the pictures. She was a very elegant woman. She had blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. She looked very beautiful. Usui's grandfather chuckled softly. I froze. Did I just hear him chuckle?

"Isn't she beautiful?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Very beautiful", I said.

"She was such a sweet person", he said. "When I met her around your age. She was just like how you are now. She was very serious and was very shy. She protected others before her. She was very strong in her words."

"I see", I said.

"Life was perfect until it came to the point where she had passed away", he said sadly.

"What happened?" I asked.

I knew what happened, but I didn't want him to know that Usui told me.

"She had cancer", he said, "An incurable cancer that led her to death."

"I'm sorry", I apologized sadly.

"It's alright", he said, "She was a remarkable woman. Even though she was sick, she still was full of energy and never regretted what she did in life. She surprised me in many ways. The way how she had reacted to things. She didn't want cancer to ruin her life entirely. So for the remaining months left for her to live, she had done everything that she wanted to do."

He wiped a tear from his eyes.

"It hurts me to see how you remind me so much of her", he said, "That's why I dislike you, because what if the same happened to you? Usui would end up like me. After all these years, I have never once looked at another woman."

I put some thought in what he had said. Would Usui end up like his grandfather if I was gone? Usui's grandfather took my hand in his. I felt something cold on my hands.

"Take this", he said, "As a token of apology. I apologize for ever hurting you and doubting you. Please forgive my actings."

"It's alright sir", I replied, "I forgive you."

There was a knock on the door. Gerald came in. I haven't seen him in days.

"Ah Gerald", his grandfather said wiping his tears, "You came in just in time."

Gerald eyed me worriedly and nodded at his grandfather.

"I came as quickly as I could, sir", he said.

"We have business to discuss", his grandfather said, "Misaki, you can leave."

I nodded and bowed.

"We must have tea soon", he said, "I wish to start trying to fully accept you."

I smiled.

"Yes sir", I replied.

Gerald looked at me and turned his attention towards his grandfather. I walked out the doors and exhaled loudly.

"Was everything alright in there?" Usui asked.

I jumped.

"H….how long were you here?!" I exclaimed.

"When I got kicked out", Usui said.

"Well, you could've done something productive in life!" I exclaimed.

Usui came and hugged me.

"But I wanted to see my princess come out in one piece", he said teasingly.

I tried to push him off.

"Usui don't!" I exclaimed.

"Naaaaah", he said happily.

"I got accepted by grandfather", I said.

"I heard", Usui said.

"So you were eavesdropping the whole time?!" I exclaimed.

"I couldn't hold in the curiosity", he said smiling.

I pushed him away gently. Usui put his hand on my cheek.

"I'm glad he accepted you", he said softly.

"Me too", I said.

For the whole day, Usui showed me around the mansion. We ate fancy things. I spent most of my time with Usui and his grandfather. His grandfather felt more happy in a way that he was finally comfortable. When night came, Gerald wanted to see me. We sat in the balcony.

"What do you have to say?" I asked.

"Well", he said, "It looks like I will be taking over grandfather's spot when he retires", he said.

"Wow", I said, "You finally got it."

"Yeah", he said, "Yet that won't stop him from keeping Usui here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean is that he wants Usui to stay here instead of going back to Japan", he said, "He wants Usui to be the house doctor."

"I see", I said, "Does Usui know?"

"Well, yes", he said, "And he agreed."

"Oh", I said.

Disappointment and anger had settled upon my heart. Gerald handed me a envelope. I opened it. There was a plane ticket to Japan.

"Usui told me to give this to you", he said.

"Why didn't he give it to me in person?" I asked.

"Because he won't see you off tomorrow", Gerald sighed, "He'll be with tutors learning."

"I see", I said.

After my talk with Gerald, I walked slowly to my room. Usui was nowhere to be seen. Why was my heart feeling heavy? Why was my heart upset? Then the door opened. Usui was there shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh", he started, "I thought no one was here."

I blushed and threw a pillow at him.

"B...BAKA USUI!" I exclaimed.

Usui caught the pillow and laughed. He went to the closet to get his clothes.

"Calm down", he said, "I'll go change."

When he came back, he sat next to me on the bed.

"Did Gerald tell you?" Usui asked.

"Yes", I said softly.

Usui hugged me tightly.

"I couldn't do it without crying", he said.

"It's ok", I said.

Usui got up and kneeled right in front of me.

"Misaki", he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Would you wait on me?" he asked.

"Of course", I said.

"Then would you marry me?" Usui asked.

I grew quiet.

"Misaki", he said again, "I promise I will take care of you. I promise to keep you safe. I promise to be the husband that you ever wanted. I will always try to make you happy and I will try to be by your side. Even though it may take a long time, for us to actually get married, I want to be with you. I love you so much Misaki. I love the way how you act and how you are always there for me. You-"

I put my hands on his lips.

"You can stop right there", I said

Usui gave me a stare and removed my hand.

"I've been practicing this", he said pouting.

"Usui", I said.

I pulled him up from his knees.

"You don't have to say those words to me", I said, "Because you've proved to me that you love me and will do anything for me."

"So what is your answer?" he asked.

"Yes", I said, "I will marry you."

Usui laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You said it so boldly", he chuckled.

I blushed.

"S.. ?" I asked, "Is that a problem?!"

He pulled me in for a hug.

"No", he said smiling, "I love it."

I blushed and stayed in his embrace. Usui pulled back and took .

"I know that this is a simple ring and all", he said, "But I wanted to get you something before you left to Japan."

He slipped a ring on my finger.

"It's not what every woman would want", he said, "And I promise to get you a better one-"

"No", I said, "It's beautiful."

Usui looked surprised.

"But the big diamond", he said.

"As long as it's from you", I said, "It's perfect."

Usui smiled and quickly pulled me in a hug. I couldn't breathe.

"U...usui!" I exclaimed, "You're hugging me tightly!"

"Ayuzawa", he chuckled, "You are one extraordinary girl."

I wiggled my way out of his grasps and caught my breath. Usui chuckled and kissed my head.

"Time to go to bed", he said.

I nodded sadly. I waddled my way to the bed and went under the covers. I looked at Usui. He was getting comfortable on the couch. I had some feeling in my heart that I wanted him to be with me.

"Usui", I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will...will you sleep next to me", I said, "I mean it's just that it's my last day here and all and that you might miss me and I would miss you. I mean-"

Usui walked to the bed and pulled me close.

"Shhhh", he said, "Sleep."

My mouth closed quickly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He was warm and his embrace felt nice.

"This is something I won't be able to do for a while", he said softly, "Thank you."

I closed my eyes and slept.

I walked to the plane. Usui wasn't there with me, but Gerald was.

"Have a safe trip back to Japan", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

Gerald smirked and handed me a small box.

"My gift to you", he said looking away.

I took it and looked at him surprised.

"That's new", I said.

"Well", he said, "You're the first girl I've ever given a gift to. I mean, I can always get it back if you don't want it."

"Thank you", I said smiling.

Gerald looked away blushing.

"Well, bye", he said.

He walked away. I walked up the stairs and entered the plane. I sat down and opened the box. It was a cute white fox phone keychain. It felt really soft in my hands.

 _"Since you're a fox. Accept it."_

I looked at the note and narrowed my eyes. Of course. Yet I smiled. I looked out the window as it began to fly in the air. The ring on my hand felt warm. I got a message on my phone.

 _"Ayuzawa, wait for me. I will be in Japan soon. Wait for me and I will find you. Always. I love you my maid._

 _P.s. What's your underwear color today?"_

I clenched my phone with annoyance at the last question. Always a pervert. I smiled and laid back in my seat. Time to play the waiting game.

 **5 years later...**

"Welcome home Master"

I sat down at the cafe that I worked at for so long. Suzuna handed me a menu.

"Onee-chan", she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How's your job?" she asked.

"It's great", I said smiling, "I finally got a break from being a diplomat."

"What would you like to order?" she asked.

"I would just want white chocolate mocha", I replied.

"Hai", she said.

She turned and walked to the staff room. The staff came out and welcomed me. I haven't seen them in a while. We caught up and I had a good long chat.

"It's snowing", said Suzuna.

I looked outside. The white snow drops had fluttered down to the ground. Suzuna faced me and handed me a present.

"Merry Christmas", she said.

I smiled and took the present. I gave her a present.

"Merry Christmas", I said smiling.

She took it and smiled greatly.

"Well, I got to work now", she said.

She quickly walked to the door to greet other people. I looked around the cafe. It was the same except for some furniture that was added. I leaned back in my chair and enjoyed my coffee. I was wondering when Usui was coming back. I saw newspapers that he was the famous doctor in England. I was proud of him. I took out my phone and looked at the message that Usui sent me last.

 _"Ayuzawa, wait for me. I will be in Japan soon. Wait for me and I will find you. Always. I love you my maid._

 _P.s. What's your underwear color today?"_

I smiled at the last message. He was so difficult to deal with. I sighed. The door bells rang.

"Welcome home Master!" exclaimed Suzuna, "Oh Shintani."

I quickly turned around. Shintani was there smiling at me. He hugged Suzuna and kissed her forehead. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"I want the usual", he said.

Suzuna nodded and walked back to get his food. Shintani had sat down next to me and smiled.

"Merry Christmas", he said.

"Merry Christmas", I replied.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Busy", I replied.

"A diplomat?" he asked

I nodded.

"Did you hear from him?" he asked carefully.

I shook my head and took a sip from my coffee. Shintani looked down.

"I see", he said.

He saw the ring on my neck and he pointed at it.

"Are you married to him?" he asked.

"Well, I guess it's a promise ring", I said.

Shintani smiled and took my hands.

"Congrats", he said, "And well, I want to do the same to your sister."

"Ask her?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, I'm alright as long as you don't make her cry", I said.

Shintani nodded.

"I plan to ask her today", he said, "Since it's Christmas."

"You should do it", I said excitedly.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Go for it", I said.

He squeezed my hands.

"Thank you", he said.

"Here's your food", said Suzuna.

"Thank you", he said.

He started chowing down. I got up.

"Well, I got to go", I said.

"Where do you have to go?" asked Shintani.

"I need to make a few errands", I replied.

"Oh", Shintani smiled, "Alright then!"

"I'll meet you later at our house", I told Shintani.

He nodded.

"I have everything planned", he said smiling.

After I left, I walked on to the places that I had to stop at. I picked up some gifts for my family and bought some clothes for the winter. I walked past a shop where it had string. I pulled out the scarf that I made for Usui long back. I would want to give him the scarf, but I knew he might not come to Japan any sooner. I sighed and put the scarf back in my bag. I kept walking. I slipped on some ice.

"Ah!" I exclaimed.

There was a strong arm that caught me.

"Careful there", said a familiar voice.

"Thank you", I said breathless.

The person had pulled me safely on my feet. I turned to thank him, yet I had blonde short hair. He had emerald green eyes and a smile that made my heart warm up. He had gripped my hand tightly, yet they were shaking.

"Usui?" I asked.

"Ayuzawa", he said smiling, "I'm back."

 **A/N: Yes rhere will be one more chapter. That will be the last chapter. I thank you for reading and for reviewing. I thank you alot. It means so much to me!**


	11. Author's Notice

**A/N:Hey guys so I don't know if you want this story to continue on for 2 or 3 chapters more. There are some who do and some who dont. So please tell me what you think in the reviews! I appreciate it! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well here we are again! Thank you for reviewing and telling me what you think about my writing and I guess, there will be more chapters~^^ thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Misaki's POV:**

"Usui", I said surprised.

Usui smiled.

"Ayuzawa", he said, "You should be more careful."

"I...I know", I said, "When did you arrive?"

"Well, yesterday", he said, "I was trying to find you and you weren't in the maid cafe."

He pulled me into a hug. He held me tightly. I was shocked and didn't move. Tears welled up in my eyes. He was home. Usui pulled back and smiled.

"Ne no crying", he said, "Let's go somewhere warm."

I nodded. He grasped my hand and led me to a house. I looked at it surprised

"Is this your house?" I asked.

"Yes", he said.

He took me in the house. Warmth spread all over my body. He led me to the living room. I sat down near the fire. Usui took off his coat and settled down in the couch across me.

"Ayuzawa", he said, "Your long hair is gone."

"Yeah", I said smugly.

"It looks beautiful on you", he said.

I blushed.

"Thanks", I said.

He leaned back.

"I heard you're a diplomat", he said.

"And I heard you're a doctor", I said back.

"Indeed", Usui said smiling.

He leaned forward.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"O...of course", I said, "Why wouldn't I miss the perverted alien stalker."

Usui laughed.

"Of course that nickname", he said, "My cute maid."

I blushed and looked around.

"Nice place you got", I said.

He nodded and got up.

"Want some tea?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Alright, mistress", Usui teased.

A pang of annoyance struck me. Usui quickly walked to the kitchen. I got up and looked around the house. It was quite simple, yet beautiful. There were pictures on the wall. I froze. They were pictures of me and him. It was in the days where we were in high school. I looked at the one with me in a maid outfit.

" _NO!" I exclaimed, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! IF THEY SEE THE PICTURE MY SECRET WILL BE OUT!"_

 _Usui started to climb over the ridge. I say him and grabbed his arm._

 __" _ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I exclaimed._

" _It's the fastest way down", he said plainly._

" _YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" I exclaimed, "WHY ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS?!"_

 _He got down and grabbed my face._

" _Because", he started._

 _He kissed me and pulled away._

" _I love you, Ayuzawa", he said._

 _He jumped off the ledge._

" _USUI!" I screamed._

"Ayuzawa", called out Usui, "Where are you?"

I snapped back to reality and walked back to the living room.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, "I was just looking around!"

Usui smiled.

"It's alright", he said, "You saw the pictures huh."

H...how did he know? I narrowed my eyes and scooted to the couch and took a sip of the warm tea. Usui leaned back.

"So", he said, "How have you been?"

"Great", I said, "I've been through a lot to get to be where I am. What about you?"

"Boring", he said plainly.

"What why?" I asked.

"The classes were boring, everyday was boring", he sighed.

"I bet there were some parts where you were having fun", I said.

Usui looked out the window.

"Nope", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I missed you", he said.

I didn't say anything. He smiled softly and got up and sat next to me. I got nervous and scooted a bit down.

"I know that it may be awkward for you right now", he said, "Since I found you today and all."

I looked at his green eyes. They were beautiful and glistened in the firelight.

"I missed you and I missed giving my affection to you", he said.

"A...a...and?" I asked blushing.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in a hug.

"I want to give all the affection that I had stored in you", he said.

I was frozen in his embrace. This felt awkward, yet it felt nice. I relaxed in his arms and hugged him back. He backed up and got close to me at first. I closed my eyes tightly. He laughed.

"W...what?" I asked.

"Do you think that I would kiss you?" he asked.

"Well….yes", I said opening my eyes again.

He quickly kissed me and backed up a bit. I gasped and looked at him. He looked at me with full emotions. I put my hand on his chest to back him up.

"I know", he whispered, "It made you uncomfortable."

I blushed and looked at his shirt. He put his hand under my cheek.

"Misaki", he said.

"Y...yes?" I asked.

"Remember when I said that I would marry you?" he asked.

I nodded. He looked at the necklace that I was wearing. It was the same one from high school along with his ring. He smiled.

"You remembered", he said.

"How could I forget?" I asked, "I love the man right in front of me."

Usui smiled. He pulled away. Disappointment settled on me.

"You know we're having a Christmas party at my house", he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes", he said.

The doorbell rang. I jumped. He smiled.

"That must be your father and your sister", he said.

He walked to the door, leaving me with my heart beating quickly. My sister and my dad came in. My dad came and hugged me.

"Misaki!" he exclaimed.

"Hi dad", I said.

He hugged me tightly.

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed.

Suzuna looked around.

"Woah", she said, "This house is amazing."

"Thanks", Usui said.

Shintani came in and saw Usui.

"Nice house Usui", he said with a pang of jealousy.

"Are you jealous that I have a nicer house than you?" Usui asked teasingly.

"No I'm not!" Shintani exclaimed.

I could see two dogs growling from those two. I smiled. They're going at it again. As time passed soon, many people started filing in. There was Christmas music playing in the background. Food was very good. I had said Merry Christmas to many people. I received and gave presents. Shintani had proposed to Suzuna and of course she said yes. I smiled. Usui was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment settled in my heart.I tightly wrapped my arms around the present for Usui. I walked upstairs and to a room. It was Usui's room. I looked around. It was pretty simple. I walked to the balcony and sat in the chair. The cold air brushed against my skin. I felt a bit chilly. Someone put a warm blanket around me. I looked up. It was Usui.

"I knew I would find you here creeping around", Usui teased.

"I..It's not what you think!" I exclaimed.

Usui smiled and sat down in front of me. I handed out a gift to him.

"I made this a year ago", I said sniffing, "It's not good, but I tried."

Usui widened his eyes and took the present. He took out the scarf and put it around him. He smiled.

"Thank you", he said.

I nodded. I wrapped the blanket around me tightly.

"I do have a present for you", he said.

"You didn't have to", I said.

"This is important", he said.

He took out a small box and handed it to me. I took it in my hands and opened it. There was a ring that had a small diamond in the middle.

"Usui", I started to say.

He took the ring and put it on my ring finger.

"I promised you I would get you a better ring and here it is", he said smiling, "I said I would marry you."

He slipped on the ring on my finger. I looked up at Usui.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Well what do you think my answer will be?" I asked.

"I mean you could say no, but then I feel like you would say yes", said Usui.

"Yes, I will marry you", I said.

Usui smiled and brought me close for a kiss. I closed my eyes.

"WAHHHHH this is your room?!" exclaimed Shintani.

I pushed Usui away quickly.

"Ohh Shintani!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Usui darkly, "Couldn't you at least knock?"

"Well, sorry!" Shintani exclaimed, "I was just looking around!"

Shintani noticed what we were doing and he blushed.

"S...s...sorry!" Shintani exclaimed.

He ran out of the room and shut the door. Usui sighed with annoyance.

"Now where were we-", he started to say.

Shintani opened the door again.

"By the way, Misaki-chan, Merry Christmas!" Shintani exclaimed.

Usui threw a pillow at Shintani and it hit his face.

"OWWW!' Shintani exclaimed.

"You should've knocked", he said.

Shintani quickly ran away. Usui sighed and turned to me. I held in my laughter.

"That Shintani", Usui mumbled.

I put my hand on Usui's cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. I pulled back quickly and covered my mouth. Usui looked surprised.

"Misaki", he started to say.

"Noooo don't look at me!" I exclaimed, "I...I...I'm just hot!"

I ran to the balcony to cool off my burning face. Usui wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I don't want you cold Ayuzawa", he said.

"N...n...no!" I exclaimed, "I'm totally fine!"

I got out of his grasps, but he kept hugging me.

"Ne I'm cold", Usui complained teasingly.

"N...no you're not!" I exclaimed.

For the whole Christmas night we were like that everything was back to normal again, yet I was going to be married. To Usui.

 **A month later...**

"Your honor, please he is lying!" I exclaimed.

"What proof do you have?!" shouted the victim.

I narrowed my eyes to the victim.

"I have enough evidence to prove that you had killed the girl!" I exclaimed.

"What proof do you Miss. Ayuzawa?" asked the judge.

I walked to him with a tan envelope. There were pictures of him at the scene and the knife with fingerprints.

"It clearly proves that the knife has his DNA and has fingerprints on the knife", I said, "Also we have a video recording of him leaving the scene and dumping the body in the trash can."

The victim stood silent.

"T...that isn't me!" He exclaimed.

"There is a witness that saw you drag a black bag to the dumpster!" I exclaimed, "Confess it! There's no point in denying it!"

"Fine!" He exclaimed, "I did it!"

"Why did you do it may I ask?" The judge asked.

The man fell silent.

"Vengeance", he said quietly.

"As to what I see", said the judge, "I conclude that this man is guilty and you will be sentenced to 10 years in prison. Case dismissed."

He slammed his small wooden hammer down and it was the end of the session. I smiled with approval. The man was taken away. The mother of the daughter came to me and thanked me over and over again. My case was closed. I was leaving the courthouse and I saw Usui waiting in his car. He was busy dozing off. I walked to the car and got in.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"20 mins ago", he said yawning.

"You didn't have to pick me up you know", I said.

"It's worth waiting for you", Usui said smiling.

We didn't move from the courthouse.

"Did you win the case?" he asked.

"Yes I did", I said.

"Good now let's go", he said.

"W...what?" I asked.

"Well, we got to get approval that we're getting married", he said.

"A...ah right", I said.

We walked back to the courthouse. The same judge was there waiting.

"Ah Miss. Ayuzawa", he said, "You're getting married to this fine young man?"

"Yes sir", I said.

The judge smiled. After we got approval, we walked back to the car. We drove back to Usui's house.

"Ayuzawa", he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What date will we get married?" Usui asked.

"Spring?" I asked.

Usui shook his head.

"But spring time is where the sakura trees bloom!" I exclaimed.

"Pollen", Usui said.

"Then how about summer?" I asked.

"Too hot", he said.

"Winter?" I asked.

"Winter already is gone", Usui said.

"Fall?" I asked.

"It passed", Usui said.

"Then when?!" I exclaimed, "Might as well go for next week!"

"Yes", Usui said.

"W...what?" I asked surprised.

"Next week", Usui said again, "I'm not waiting anymore. I want you as mine and I want to marry you so we can live happily ever after."

"But next week is so soon!" I exclaimed, "I have a lot of cases to go through."

"I already told your boss and he said it was alright", Usui said.

"But the invitations and the reservations-", I started to say.

"Already done", he said, "All we need is for you to say yes."

I was surprised and speechless. Usui put a hand on my cheek.

"I've been waiting for this day to marry you and it's going to happen", he said.

I blushed and looked at him. Usui kissed me softly on the lips.

"We're going to have so much fun", he whispered.

I backed up quickly.

"B...BAKA USUI!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he teased, "It's natural for couples like us to do."

"N...no!" I exclaimed, "Baka!"

Usui laughed. He chased me around the house. Of course Usui was like a perverted alien stalker and it annoyed me, yet he was my perverted alien stalker.

 **A week later...**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I wanted to sleep more. My bed was warm and soft. I opened my eyes a little and saw a figure looking down at me. My vision become clear and it was Suzuna. I jumped and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"W...what are you-?" I started to ask.

"Oneechan!" Suzuna exclaimed, "Good you're up."

"Yes, I'm more awake now that you're here", I said.

"Good, we need to get you ready for you big day", she said.

"What big day?" I asked.

Suzuna gave me a face.

"Don't tell me you actually forgot!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're getting married!" Suzuna exclaimed.

Right. I was...getting...married! I quickly got up and headed to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and got washed up. Suzuna was waiting for me to change.

"Hurry up", she said, "We need to be at the hair salon by 7."

"I'm hurrying!" I exclaimed.

I quickly changed into my clothes and ran to the door. We drove to the salon. There were all my co workers from maid cafe.

"Ah Misaki-chan! exclaimed them all.

They started on my hair and makeup. I got ready and I wore my white wedding dress. They backed up and smiled in approval.

"Nee Oneechan, you're beautiful", she said.

"Where is Usui?" I asked.

"He's with Shintani and the guys", Suzuna replied, "Plus it's bad luck to see the bride before the procession starts."

I got worried. I hope they didn't kill each other. We went in a limo and drove to the garden that we were getting married at. The music was playing in the background. I walked to the entrance. My dad was waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful", he said smiling.

"Hey dad", I said.

He hugged me tightly. He put something around my neck. It was a silver clover on a silver chain.

"Dad", I said.

"It was your mothers", he said, "She wanted you to have it when you got married."

"Oh dad", I said.

He shook his head.

"No tears!" He exclaimed.

He held out an arm.

"I'm sure your mother is proud and happy", he said smiling.

I took his arm.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes", I said, "Are you?"

"Nope", he said smiling.

We entered the place where the pastor was.

"Please stand for the bride is coming", said the pastor there.

I heard everyone rise. I walked through the doors and saw the crowd. They were smiling. Some women were crying and they stared at me with awe. My eyes loomed over to Usui. I gasped. He was there in a tux. He looked beautiful in my eyes. Usui's mouth opened a bit in surprise. As I came closer to him, he extended his hand towards me. He exchanged glances with my dad.

"Take care of my daughter", he said.

Usui nodded. I took Usui's arm and we walked to the pastor. We exchanged vows and rings.

"Do you promise to love Misaki with all your heart and never cheat?" asked the pastor.

"I do", Usui said.

"Then, do you promise to love Takumi with all your heart?" he asked.

"I do", I said.

"I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride", the pastor said.

I came forward and kissed him first. Usui was surprised. He kissed me back. The crowd was laughing and clapping. We walked around the garden and chatting with each other. Usui's grandfather came to greet us.

"Congratulations", he said smiling.

"Thank you sir", I said.

"Call me grandfather", he said.

"Hai grandfather", I said smiling.

"Well, here's the schedule for today and for the next 3 days", Gerald said.

He handed Usui a schedule.

"You'll be busy", said Gerald.

Usui had a face of disapproval. There was a large wind over us. I looked up and a helicopter flew in.

"Come Misaki", he said.

"H...hai!" I exclaimed.

I walked to him, but Gerald stopped me.

"Are you not going to go by the schedule?" Gerald asked.

"No", I said, "I'm sure I want my h..h..husband to be comfortable."

I bowed.

"Please give up", I said.

Gerald sighed.

"Usui needs to be in England after three days", he said.

Grandfather stopped him.

"Let them go', he said, "We lost."

He smiled. Gerald looked at me and nodded.

"Go", he said, "You heard the man."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. Gerald looked at me surprised. I hugged my dad and my friends. I hugged Usui's grandfather. I ran to Usui. Usui grabbed my waist and held on to me tightly.

"Congratulations!" said the crowd underneath me.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

Usui looked at me a bit jealous.

"What?" I asked.

"You kissed Gerald's cheek", he said stubbornly.

I smiled and kissed him.

"But I kissed you", I said smiling.

Usui smiled and held tightly on me.

"Prepare to have the best honeymoon ever", he said, "Mrs. Usui"

I blushed.

"B...baka!" I exclaimed.

Usui laughed and kissed my cheek. We flew to the airport. This was the best wedding ever.


	13. Chapter 12

**A few days after arriving in Italy...**

 **Misaki's POV:**

I woke up by the sound of a piano. The past few days were really fun and I enjoyed it. I turned to the side to find Usui shirtless. I blushed. He looked calm and at peace. I got up and noticed my clothes were on the floor. What happened last night?

 _"Misaki you're drinking too much!" Usui said._

" _No", I said slurred, "It tastes good."_

" _Misaki", Usui said laughing._

 _He took the cup from my hand and picked me up. I started to struggle in his arms._

" _Noooo lemme down, Usui!" I exclaimed._

" _Nope", Usui said smiling._

 _He plopped me onto the bed. I was getting hot._

" _It's hot", I grumbled._

 _I started to take off my shirt. Usui stopped me._

" _I think we saw something like this before", he mumbled._

" _What?" I asked drunkenly._

" _Nothing", he said smiling._

 _I continued to take off my shirt but Usui stopped me._

" _Misaki", he said, "If you keep doing that, you might get me excited."_

" _It'sssshhh hot", I complained._

 _He grabbed my hand._

" _Misaki", he said, "You might regret it when you aren't drunk."_

 _I grabbed Usui's neck and brought him on top of me. Usui looked at me surprised._

" _Misaki", he said._

" _We're married", I said._

" _And?" he asked._

" _I'm yours", I said tiredly._

 _Usui smiled and kissed me softly._

" _You won't regret it then?" he asked softly._

" _I won't", I said._

 _I brought him close to me._

I grabbed my head and looked at Usui. I started freaking out. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. I scrubbed every inch of my body and stayed under the hot water. Would I get pregnant? Would be capable to take care of a child? I closed my eyes and started to relax. I felt a pair of cool strong arms around me.

"Hey", said Usui.

I froze and turned around quickly blushing.

"U….Usui!" I exclaimed.

He smiled.

"Ne", he said, "Do you regret it now?"

"W….what happened last night?" I asked.

"You got drunk", he said.

"Did anything interesting happen?" I asked.

"Well no", he said, "You took off all your clothes and you just took off my shirt then you passed out."

"S...so nothing h..happened?" I asked.

He nodded. He lifted my chin.

"Did you want something to happen?" he asked softly.

"N….N..No!" I exclaimed.

I quickly turned around. Usui smiled.

"If you want to get out you can", he said.

"N...no", I said.

"Would you like to stay?" he asked.

"Y..yes", I mumbled.

He smiled.

"This is new", he said teasingly, "I've never seen you like this before."

I wrapped my arms around Usui and hugged him.

"Let's hurry and get going", he said, "I want to take you out."

I nodded. After we took a shower, we got dressed and went out. There were many foreigners looking around. We walked to many art museums and operas. Usui took me to many places. I was really amazed. The food was the best. I smiled as Usui was trying to eat a stringy cheese pizza. Usui took me to a shop. He told me to look around and chose something that I wanted. I walked off and saw there were many pretty objects. I walked to the clothes section. There were cute overall shorts. I grabbed that and walked to the changing room and changed into it. I came out and Usui was waiting. He smiled.

"You look cute", he said.

"T...thanks", I said blushing.

He looked up and down observing. He got up.

"Stay here", he said, "I'll go get a hat for you."

I nodded. As he walked away, I stared at myself in the mirror. I heard a whistle and I turned around. There were two guys walking my way. My heart started pumping.

"What is a cute young lady doing here?" asked one man.

"Yea", said the other, "Come home with us."

"Please", I said, "Stop hitting on me."

I backed up as they got closer. One person grabbed my waist.

"Come on sweetheart", he said, "We'll have fun."

I got annoyed and grabbed the man's hand and pushed it away.

"Excuse me", I said sternly, "I'm married."

He looked at my hand and saw the ring.

"So what?" he asked, "I can always steal you away from him."

He brought me close.

"L..let go of me!" I exclaimed.

I pushed him away from me. He fell to the floor. His buddy came to his aid.

"Are you alright?" he said.

The man pushed him away from him.

"You got guts", said the man.

He walked to me and grabbed my arm. I quickly turned and flipped him. The other guy came for his aid, but I stared at him narrowed my eyes.

"You dare to come and attack me?" I asked.

He backed up. The other man got up slowly and attacked me without my noticing. He grabbed my waist and started to walk to the door. I started to struggle widely.

"US-", I started to scream.

The man covered my mouth. Then he stopped. I felt a pull of strong hands. I was grabbed into another's arms. I looked up. It was Usui. He gave the man a strong scary stare.

"What are you doing with my wife?" he asked dangerously.

The man backed up. The police came and took him and his friend. I fell to the floor. My heart was beating quickly. Usui touched my shoulder.

"Can you get up?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded. I slowly got up and he plopped a hat on my head.

"I already paid for this", he said, "Let's go."

I nodded. We walked to a restaurant to eat dinner. I looked around. The sweet chicken smell came from inside. As the food came in, Usui looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I'm jealous that my wife gets hit up on", he said.

I didn't know what to say. Usui looked at me.

"Misaki", he said.

"Hai?" I asked.

"I want a child of our own", he said.

"W...what?" I asked.

"I want a child of our own", he repeated.

"A...a child?" I asked.

"Yes". he said, "I was wondering if you were ok with it. I mean it's ok if you're not ready."

"Usui", I said, "Do you really want to have a child?"

He nodded.

"Then, I suppose we can try", I said blushing.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"If that's what you want", I said.

Usui smiled.

"Thank you", he said.

I smiled.

"But I'm scared", I said.

"I know", he said, "I'm scared too, but I know that we can be great parents."

"You really think so?" I asked.

He nodded and he leaned back.

"You know I can see you", he said.

I turned around. There was a gentleman with sunglasses on his face. It was Gerald. He took off his sunglasses and smirked.

"Well, you caught me", he said.

"What are you doing here?" Usui asked sighing.

"Well, to say that you're time is up", he said, "You need to get back to work and so does your wife."

"And?" Usui asked.

"We need you back in London", Gerald said.

"No", Usui said, "I'm not going back."

"Takumi", he said.

"I want to go live in Japan with Misaki", he said stubbornly.

Gerald sighed.

"We need you in London", he said, "There is one patient that is waiting for you."

"Who?" Usui asked.

"Lady Antebellum", Gerald said.

"No", Usui said, "What I see is that she is healthy, she keeps thinking that she's sick just to see me."

"I know. but she has already paid the money", he sighed, "No matter what I told her-"

"Did you tell her that I was married?" he asked.

"Yes", Gerald said, "But she doesn't believe me."

"Why not?" Usui asked.

"She wanted to see in person if that was true", he said.

Usui leaned back and groaned. He rubbed his eyes.

"Usui", I said, "Let's go back. I don't want that money to go to waste. Plus you got to show her that you're married."

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You're coming with me", he said, "I'm pretty sure there's jobs in London for a strong diplomat to work in."

"And it gets really good money", Gerald said.

"Let's go", I said.

"We leave tomorrow", Gerald said.

Usui glanced at Gerald and got up.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

He leaned into me.

"I want to spend extra special time with my Misaki', he said softly.

I blushed and looked down.

"S...shut up", I said softly.

Usui took my hand and guided me out the door. Gerald followed.

"May I come and stay at your place?" he asked.

Usui gave him a stare.

"Maybe not", Gerald said.

He walked the opposite direction. Usui brought me close to him. We neared the hotel when Usui stopped me. I looked up at him.

"Say my name", he said.

"Usui", I said.

"No not that", he said.

"T...T...Takumi", I said softly.

Usui turned me around and pressed against me gently.

"Again", he said.

"Takumi", I said again.

Usui kissed me softly. He pulled me inside and to our room.

"This time", he said, "I'm not holding back."

I blushed. He plopped onto the bed. I joined him. He pulled me near him. He looked at the ring on my finger and smiled.

"I can't believe this day has happened", he said.

He pinned me on the bed.

"Misaki", he said smiling, "Are you ready?"

"Y...yes", I said.

He smiled and leaned my forehead against mine. He kissed me gently.

We arrived in London. My family and Usui's grandfather was there. They welcomed us with a happy smile. Gerald came down from the plane with us.

"Did you have a good flight?" Usui's grandfather asked.

"It was great", I said sweetly.

He nodded.

"Come", he said, "Let me show you where you will be working."

I nodded. When we arrived at the house, grandfather had showed me what I would be doing tomorrow.

"You already have a case", he said smiling.

I looked at the papers. It was a case on murder.

"Will you do it?" he asked.

"I will", I said smiling.

He smiled.

"Good let's go to eat", he said.

We walked slowly to the dinner table. The food smelled delicious. We sat down.

"Dinner is served", said grandfather.

I started eating. After I ate it, something tasted off. It smelled amazing but my stomach didn't correspond to it. Usui looked at me and touched my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. Usui followed me. I threw up everything.

"Misaki are you ok?" He asked.

"I...I'm fine, maybe something was raw", I said sickly.

Usui looked at me and had a blank face.

"Misaki", he said, "Are you pregnant?"

I looked at Usui and thought about it. My period hasn't started in a while. I looked at Usui.

"I...I think I am", I said.

Usui looked at me with and smiled.

"You're pregnant!" He exclaimed.

He picked me up and twirled me around. I felt sick. I tapped on his shoulder and he put me down. I started to throw up. We walked back to the dinner table.

"Is she alright?" Grandfather asked.

"Yes she is", Usui said, "But you'll be a great grandfather."

My dad got up quickly.

"You're pregnant?!" He asked.

Suzuna kept eating and Shintani looked at me surprised.

"H...hai!" I exclaimed blushing.

My dad was in tears.

"You're pregnant", he said happily.

"Congrats Oneechan!" Suzuna said happily.

"Thank you", I said smiling.

"We'll see if it's a boy or girl later on", Usui said.

"Ne!" Shintani exclaimed, "You're pregnant already?!"

"Yeah", Usui said, "I got her pregnant first."

Shintani gritted his teeth at him.

"I will not lose to you", he said.

"G...guys", I said flushed, "Don't fight over this."

"Dont worry Misaki", Usui said, "We're not."

I sighed and laughed. I was finally pregnant..


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, sorry I've been really slacking! It's been busy last week and this week. Junior year in high school sucks! Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Love you guys!**

 **Usui's POV:**

When I noticed that Misaki was pregnant, I got really happy. I was going to be a father. That sent chills down my arms.

"Takumi", said my grandfather.

"Hai", I replied.

"What are the results?" he asked.

"Not that good", I said.

"I see", he said.

"Your condition isn't really good at the moment", I said.

"Can I ever get better?" he asked.

"The chances are low", I replied, "For now, just take the medicine that I have prescribed to you."

He nodded.

"I hope that I can get well", he said happily, "I want to be able to see my grandchild."

I nodded. I walked out the door.

"Rest please", I said.

He nodded.

"Thank you", he said.

I closed the door behind me and sighed. I took out my cell phone and dialed Misaki's number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"Well, no not really. I just finished some papers", she said.

"Then come meet me at study", I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll see you then!" I exclaimed.

"U..Usui, wa-", she exclaimed.

I ended the call and smiled. I walked over to the study and waited on Misaki. She came in.

"What do you want?" she asked.

I pulled her to me.

"I missed you", I said.

"Usui", she said, "You see me everyday. I'm your wife."

"Yeah", I said, "But I haven't seen you all day."

Misaki smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too", she said softly.

I was surprised. This was the first time I have seen Misaki like this.

"Misaki", I said, "You're acting really sweet."

"D...don't you want me to be sweet to you?" Misaki asked blushing.

I pulled away from her and touched her belly. There was a small bump.

"It's good that you're being sweet", I said, "I'm not used to the sweetness that I get from you."

I kneeled down and kissed her stomach. Misaki blushed.

"I hope our baby grows strong", she said.

"Our child will", I said, "Our child will."

"I heard that grandfather's health wasn't well", she said.

"Well, yes", I said, "But he will get better."

"Promise?" Misaki asked.

"I can't promise you that", I said sighing.

There was a knock on our door that sounded impatient.

"Come in", I said.

There was a man that came in quickly with a girl in his arms.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Please", he said quickly, "Help my child!"

I quickly went to his aid. She was sweating.

"She has a fever", I said.

"She's been having a fever for more than a week now!" he exclaimed.

"Have you been taking care of her?" I asked.

"Well", he said, "Yes."

"Did you give her something warm to drink every day?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said.

"Did you give her medicine?" I asked.

"I can't afford any medicine", he said sadly, "Please save my daughter!"

I looked at Misaki.

"Misaki", I said quickly.

"H..Hai!" she exclaimed.

"I want you to bring me a cold wet cloth and the medicine box", I said.

"I will", she said.

She started running out the door. The man picked up his child.

"Follow me", I said.

We ran to a room that was my check up area for people. He set her down carefully. Misaki came with a cold wet cloth and the medicine box. I looked in it and found the right medicine for the child. I quickly opened the cap and lifted the girl's head. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me.

"Hey", I said softly, "Will you swallow this?"

She opened her mouth. I gave her a spoonful of the medicine and she swallowed it.

"Good girl", I said.

I laid her down carefully and pulled the covers over her. Misaki had laid a cold cloth on her forehead.

"That should lessen the fever a bit", I said to the man.

He took my hand and bowed.

"Oh thank you thank you", he said, "How can I ever repay you?"

"No it's ok sir", I said.

The man looked at her daughter sadly.

"She lost her mother when she was born", he said, "I have been taking care of her since, yet I'm too poor to afford things that she wanted, yet she's a good child."

Misaki looked at the girl with sadness.

"She's always been happy, saying that she's alright when she gets hurt", he said.

"Sir", I said, "I will do my absolute best to get her well again."

"Thank you", he said, "Thank you."

"The nurses here will take care of her and I will keep an eye on her", I said, "Please if it makes you better, stay here for the night. We have a room where you can sleep and eat."

"Oh thank you", he said.

The nurses took him to his room. I stared at the girl. Misaki brushed the girl's hair aside and looked at her worriedly.

"Misaki", I said.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Don't worry", I said, "She will get better soon."

She nodded. She touched her belly for a second and then got up slowly. I walked out with her and pressed her against the wall when we were alone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing", she said quietly.

"Really?" I asked, "I've haven't seen you like this before."

"Well", she said, "What if I die when our child is born?"

"That's not going to happen", I said, "I won't allow that."

Misaki looked down and nodded. I patted her head.

"It'll be alright", I said smiling, "Trust me."

 **A couple months later..**

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" screamed Misaki.

She grabbed tightly onto my hair. I winced. Misaki screamed in pain.

"ONCE THIS BABY GETS OUT, I WILL KILL YOU USUI!" she screamed.

I chuckled in pain.

"Come on", the nurse said, "Just one more push and it'll be done!"

Misaki pushed with all her might and sighed. She was weary and tired. Her hand weakened against my hair and dropped to the bed. She breathed heavily. I pushed back the sweaty hair out of her face.

"You did a great job Misaki", I said, "Rest."

There was the sound of life. The baby started to cry. The nurse looked at me and smiled.

"It's a boy!" she exclaimed.

I smiled. I cut the umbilical cord and the nurse took it away to get it washed up. Then I heard a long tone. I looked up and saw that Misaki's heart was not beating. I quickly ran to her and shook her.

"Misaki", I said loudly.

She didn't move. I started doing cpr on her. I pumped her chest and breathed into her. She was still dead. I pumped her chest more.

"You aren't dying on me Misaki", I said with worry.

I kept pumping for 5 minutes. Her heart rate was still dead.

"Dr. Usui", said one nurse.

"NO!" I exclaimed, "She isn't dying on me!"

 **Misaki's POV:**

I saw white light after the pain left me. When I opened my eyes, I was on the roof of the school. I looked around, the wind was blowing softly and gently.

"Ayuzawa", said a voice.

I turned around and saw Usui. He came up to me and smiled.

"Aren't we married?" I asked.

Usui smiled.

"Well, I would love to get married to you", he said.

I blushed.

"Ayuzawa", he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know that I love you", he said.

I blushed even more.

"Y...yes", I said.

"Do you love me back?" he asked.

"You already know!" I exclaimed.

"No I don't", he said, "Tell me."

He smirked. I looked down.

"Well", he said, "If you don't love me, then I'll disappear."

He started walking away. I ran to stop him.

"I...I do love you", I said boldly, "Even though you're a perverted alien from outer space, you always find ways to tease me and make me want you more. When you leave, I feel lonely and I miss you. Even though that we are married, I am so happy that I will be with you forever. I'm so happy that you are always there for me and always getting ahead of me. Usui don't leave me."

Usui chuckled softly.

"You're leaving me first", he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Wake up", he said.

Those words pounded in my head. The world suddenly started to shift and spin. Usui was there and held out his hand. He was starting to get blurry. I tried to catch his hand.

"Wake up", he said softly.

I blacked out. I opened my eyes to see a fuzzy room. I heard loud noises. There was a cry of my baby. Was I alive? I shifted my head slightly to see Usui holding my hand tightly. His head was bowed and his shoulders were shaking. I reached my arm to his head and touched his hair. He quickly looked up.

"Misaki". he said happily.

"What happend?" I asked weakly.

"You left me for a couple of minutes", he said.

"I see", I said tiredly.

Usui put his forehead against mine.

"Don't leave me Misaki", he said, "Ever."

"I promise to stay by your side forever", I said weakly.

Usui smiled and wiped his tears.

"Usui", I said weakly, "The baby."

"It's a boy", he said, "What do you want to name him?"

"Let me see him", I said.

Usui got up and brought the baby to me. He gently laid the baby in my arms. I looked at him. He was warm and pink. He was crying out loudly.

"Taki", I said.

"Taki?" asked Usui.

"Taki", I said.

Usui smiled.

"Alright", he said, "Taki it is."

The baby stopped crying and started falling asleep. Usui kissed me softly and kissed Taki's head. I smiled. I knew that my life was complete. Let's say that it ended how every fairy tale ended. They lived happily ever after. The end.

 **A/N: Well, this concludes the story Fate. Thank you for reading and I really appreciate how you guys took your time in reading my fanfic. Thank you so much! I hope you have enjoyed this story!**


End file.
